Turn Back Time
by divaofdarkness
Summary: Bischoff sacrifises his daughter to Kane, and then finds out she's not really his daughter and her father is the one man both Kane and Bischoff hate.
1. Default Chapter

Kane looked up as Bischoff walked into his locker room, his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was.

"Kane, I wanted to talk to you."

"You sure you don't wanna talk to Randy Ortan, cos he's just taking a shower?" Kane said, glancing towards the bathroom, the door was open.

"Why would he shower in your...oh, he wouldn't. Anyway, you are one of my top superstars here on RAW, so I think it's about time you got a title shot."

Kane starred blankly.

"And a pay raise." Bischoff said, hoping for a reaction, which he didn't recieve.

"And...here, fruit." He said, putting plate down.

Kane looked at the fruit with his eyebrows raised as Bischoff turned to leave. Suddenly he turned back around.

"What?" He shouted. "What would it take to make you lose this monster thing."

"I can't change how I was born Eric." He thought for a minute. "And I wouldn't want to."

"I know that. You're a good wrestler as a monster, but you're not happy, I'm really trying to make you happy with being on RAW so you don't run off to SMACKDOWN and you're not helping."

"My brothers on SMACKDOWN." Kane pointed out.

"Well one day you are goning to want to face your brother, who wouldn't after he...wait, I know what you want. I know exactly what will make you appricate that you have me for a boss. Just show up next week." Bischoff said leaving the room.

"Strange little man." Kane said to himself.

Kane stood in the ring, waiting. After a few minutes Bischoff's music hit and he walked out, followed by people carrying Undertaker's symbol, where a girl was tied down.

"What the hell is this?" Kane demanded.

"A black wedding. That girl" He said looking towards the symbol "is your wife."

"I don't want a wife." He growled.

"Yes you do, she's a beautiful girl, and this way she has to do what you tell her."

Kane looked over at the girl and walked closer to her. Her dark brown eyes widened as he looked into them, he saw fear but also innocence, too much innocence for him to enjoy the fear.

"Who is she?" Kane demanded, turning to Bischoff.

"Adelinda. Anyway, let's get on with the sacrifise."

Kane walked into his locker room and turned to see the symbol being put down, Adelinda was still tied to it.

"Get her off that." Kane said to Bischoff.

"Ok, have fun with her." He said, untying her wrists.

Adelinda followed Kane into the house,the windows were covered with thick curtains and there was just 1 dim lamp.

"You're not a fan of light are you?" She asked. He turned away from her. "What are you gonna do?" She added quietly. He looked at her. Good question. He heard his phone ring.

"What?" He growled.

"Hi." Bischoff said. "How's it goin'?"

"What?"

"You know, the whole marriage thing."

"No, I don't."

"Oh come on Kane, she's your wife, we both know what wives are for."

"Killing?" Kane suggested.

"No. Do you want me to spell it out? I'll give you a hint, it's fun-" Kane looked over at Adelinda again. "Anyway have fun."

"W-what are you g-gonna do?"She asked, suddenly scared. He walked over and put his arm around her waist and pressed his lips on hers. Suddenly he moved away.

"I'm gonna watch TV." He said, "you do what you want." He sat down on the sofa, leaving Adelinda confused as well as scared.

Kane switched off the TV and walked into his bedroom, where Adelinda was sitting on the bed, drawing something. He lay down beside her and tried to get to sleep but he suddenly sat up.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, snatching the paper. He looked at the drawing of Paul Bearer and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell is this?"

"You know him, you tell me." Adelinda said.

"How do you know him?"

"I don't. But he's all over you, Kane."

"What?"

"Whoever he is he has a huge effect on your life."

"No!" Kane shouted ripping up the drawing. "Do not act like you know me."

"I do know you. I can read you."

"I'm not a book."

"Everybody's a book. They just don't know it."

"So we live in one big library?"

"Sort of."

"Go to sleep, you're getting confused."

"Ok." She said, smiling. She kissed his forehead and turned over while he clenched his fists and tryed not to kill her 


	2. chapter 2

Adelinda lay on the bed with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked.

"Balancing my Chakras." She said.

"Your what?"

Adelinda sighed and sat up.

"Chakras. If you keep them balanced you won't get ill."

"Sounds like something out of the stone age."

"Well it probably is. But they did have to walk for miles, hunt for food, and do everything without health care."

"You don't."

"Nope." She lay down again.

"You don't meditate do you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I hate people who meditate."

"Well I don't chant stuff so I'm quiet. It's just like I'm asleep."

"Don't care." He looked at the clothes she was wearing. "Are you coming to RAW?"

"I don't know. Why?" She asked, sitting up again.

"Cos you're not coming to the ring with me wearing that."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I'm a monster, my wife can't wear long white dresses to the ring." He took some money out of his pocket.

"Go shopping." He said before getting up to leave.

"What do you want me to get?"

"Red, black, leather. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Ok." She lay down.

"Why are you so damn spiritual?" Kane asked suddenly.

"It's just...I'm...well, I'm a witch."

"What kind of witch."

"Urm...a witch one."

"Why?"

"Cos my family-"

"How do you know Bischoff?"

Adelinda looked at him. "He's my father." She muttered eventually.

"Bischoff?"Kane asked himself.

"Do you hate me?" Adelinda asked.

"No." He said quietly. "I hate him."

Bischoff sat in his office and looked up as Kane burst into the room.

"Hi. How's your new wife?"

"Why didn't you tell me she's your daughter?"

"It slipped my mind. I've only known her a year you know. So, how...fun is she?"

"Listen you sick little freak, I didn't want her, but now that she's mine you are not going near her."

"You don't know do you? You and her haven't-" Bischoff said, before Kane grabbed his throat.

"Stay away from me and my wife!"

Kane walked into his dressing room and looked at Bischoffs blood on his hands. He smiled as Adelinda came out of the bathroom.

"Do I look ok?" She asked, chewing her dark purple lip nerviously. Kane looked up at her, she was wearing a black leather skirt and purple boots and top. Her blonde hair was tied back by a black rose hair band. Kane starred for a minute.

"Yeah." He eventually managed to say. "You look great." He mutterd under his breath.

"So when I get out there...I just stand there right?"

"Yeah, unless you wanna sit at the announce table. I wouldn't advise it. JR and Kind are there. They're annoying."

"What if someone comes out?"

"Like who?"

"Urm...taker."

"Run. Any more problems?" Adelinda shook her head and smiled."And don't do that." Kane warned, leaving the room.

"Kane?" A voice said, walking into Kane's locker room. Kane looked up and saw Tori standing by the door.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I wanted to talk. I..., Kane, I..." She said, before Adelinda walked in.

"Here's your coffee-" She started to say before she noticed Tori. "You want me to go?"

"No." Kane said. "She's going."

"Kane, I'm sorry." Tori said. "I miss you."

"That's your problem."

"But I-" Tori reached out and touched his arm.

"Get out!" Adelinda said, pulling Tori's arm away from Kane.

"You gonna make me little girl?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." She said before slapping her.

"You bitch!" Tori said slapping Adelinda before wrapping her fingers around some of her hair, just as Bischoff walked in.

"Hey!" He shouted. "If you wanna fight, make it in the ring."

"Fine." Tori said. "See you next week bitch." She turned and left.

"What are you doing here?" Kane demanded.

"I wanted to talk to my daughter." Bischoff told him.

"What? Why?" Adelinda asked.

"I thought it was time that I acted like a real father-"

"No!" Kane shouted.

"Kane!" Adelinda said. "He is my father."

"Maybe, but he doesn't care about you."

"How-"

"He didn't care about you when he sacrifised you so he doesn't care now!" He turned to Bischoff. "Leave." He growled.

"Kane, you know what happened before." Adelinda said, lying to the bed beside him. "Well, you were right."

"I know." He said. "The thing with father's, they either care about you or they don't. But nothing can change it."

"You sound like you know from experience." Adelinda said.

"Go away." Kane growled.

"No." She wispered, moving her lips to his.

"Kane?" Adelinda said quietly, gently running her fingers over his chest. She looked up at him to see if he was awake. "You know how Tori-"

"She's in the past. I was weak then."

"Weak?"

"I showed human emotion."

"But you've just done that." She said sitting up.

"Maybe you did. I didn't." He said, moving to get dressed.

"Sure Kane, whatever." She lay down and closed her eyes.

"You are supposed to do what I tell you so be quiet."

"Hey, you know this me being your slave thing?" Adelinda asked.

"In theory."

"Well if I do something extra for you will you do something for me?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I'll tell you the main weakness of anyone you want but you have to try the chakra thing."

"What chakra thing?"

"Lie down and I'll show you."

Kane lay on his bed, feeling different, questioning weather being a monster was such a good thing. He was sure the chakra thing was stupid.

"Are you ok?" Adelinda wispered, before kissing him gently.

"Ok, so your match with Tori is a chocolate pudding bikini match." Bischoff said.

"What the hell is that?" Adelinda shouted.

"Well, you're gonna wear a bikini and wrestle in a pool of chocolate pudding."

"I hate you." she said, leaving the room.

"Black or purple?" Adelinda asked, holding up the 2 bikinis.

"Whatever." Kane growled.

"Ok, urm...I'll go with the purple." She said, holding up the purple leather. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm a monster, I'm fine."

"You're not still mad about me being Bischoff's daughter are you?"

"No. I hate it when people judge me cos of my father, I'm not gonna do that to you."

"So people under estimate you cos of him?"

"No, they think...they expect me to be this sadistic, evil, moron."

"But you're smarter than that?"

"Well..." He stopped talking when he realised that he was evil and sadistic. "I...I'm still..."

"I know, Kane. You're a monster, but I love you, and I'm never gonna do anything to hurt you so sometimes you act human around me. It's ok, no one's gonna know."

"Good." Kane growled.

"Hi Eric," Triple H said, walking into his office. "You got any chewing gum, my stash is running out?"

"Urm...no. Have you ever thought of not having something in your mouth? You know, if it's not chewing gum, it's a bottle , if it's not a bottle it's water, if it's not water it's...chewing gum. I'm starting to think you have a problem."

"Yeah, It's called Eric Bischoff and it keeps bothering me about the contents of my mouth!"

"Well you don't have to get all mean about it."

"Well I'm not in a good mood Eric, why does Kane get Adelinda and evolution gets nothing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you wanted her."

"Well, we do so-"

"Why?"

"Well...cos."

"Cos? I don't base my desions on cos."

"Why not? Vince does."

"I knew it! You still love him!"

"I didn't say that. I...ok, I still love him. I'm sorry Eric he's just more..."

"More what? More biased?"

"Well...yeah. I mean you're...we're getting sidetracked.

"Look, I only have one daughter ok?"

"She's you're daughter?"

"Yep."

"And you gave her away as a sacrifise. What do you bosses have against your daughters?"

"Well, I didn't want one. I just wanted one person ok? It was christmas, everyone was all...happy and then the next thing I know I have a 17 teen year old daughter. 1985 was the worst christmas of my life."

"Wait, If her mother got pregnant in 1985 Adelinda would be 18."

"What?"

"It takes 9 months to have a baby, not 2 years."

"How do you know?"

"It's common sense everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Yep. She's not your daughter."

"Sit down!" Kane shouted as Adelinda walked up and down the room.

"Don't wanna." She said.

"You're really annoying."

"I can't help it. I hate sitting still for more than half an hour. You want some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok."

"Hey," Triple H said into his phone. "Oh, that's nice. I just wanted to talk to you, I never really had any problems with you did I? We were- Ok, fine. Remember that girl you met 18 years ago? The one who fell for you're fake tragic life story? Well, guess what, she's dead. Wait I'm not finished, before she died, she had you're daughter."

"I have a daughter?" The voice said. "Cool! Can she buy me beer?"

"Nope, she's 17."

"Awww, man, I don't want a teenage brat annoying me, this is so unfair-"

"What happened to your mom?" Kane asked.

"She died when I was 15. Dad sent me to this boarding school as soon as he found out."

"For how long?"

"Until a few weeks ago, when we...the marriage thing. I hated school anyway. I didn't really fit in, 'cos of my family and everything. Bischoff was always desperate to get rid of me."

"This is so unfair, why do I have to have a daughter?" X-pac demanded, walking into Shawn Micheals hotel room, where Nash, Hall and Justin Credable were sitting.

"Why can't you have some water?" Nash asked.

"No, I asked why I have to have a daughter."

"Because you only have 24 hours to live and you need to carry on the family name?" Justin Credable suggested. "Hey, when you're dead can I have your CD's? I wanna prove to the world that rats have bad taste in music and mice have good taste."

"No!" X-pac shouted. "I already have a daughter!"

"No you don't." Hall said.

"Yes I do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"You are not my daughter!" Bischoff shouted, walking into Kane's locker room.

"Really?" Adelinda said jumping up. "You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it! I spent all these years paying for X-pac's kid."

"Who's X-pac?" She asked, turning to Kane. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclamier: I only own Adelinda, well, for now anyway.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"It's impossible."  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"So you're not a virgin?" Hall asked.  
  
"No!" X-pac shouted.   
  
"So somebody was actually stupid enough to......gross."  
  
"So she'd be.....what? Kid junior?" Justin Credable asked. "Or how about Junior kid? What do you think, Kev?"  
  
"I like them both." Nash said.  
  
"Could you 2 not accept my stupid bratty annoying daughter into the kliq? Or do I not have any say in it anymore?"  
  
"You used to have a say in it?" Nash asked. "Wow, things really do change don't they?"  
  
"You know what? Fine, you make plans for my stupid daughter. I'm gonna go and get drunk and stoned and sleep with the first girl I find because I can't be a father!" He said storming out.  
  
"This first girl you find will be too good for you." Hall muttered.   
  
"Kane?" Adelinda said quietly.   
  
"Forget this." Bischoff told her. "Your match is next."  
  
"I can't believe X-pac has a kid. Hey, you think we could train her?" Hall said.  
  
"She's not a puppy, Scott." Justin Credable pointed out.  
  
"Maybe not to you."  
  
"So what would you train her to do?"  
  
"Urm.....buy beer and make us pizza or-"  
  
"Hey I've got it! Why don't we turn her into one of us?"  
  
"What do you mean one of us?"  
  
"Well, we could teach her to wrestle and....you could teach her to annoy people. You think she could bug Bischoff until he gives us our jobs back?"  
  
"I don't wanna work for Bischoff."  
  
"Not the point."  
  
Adelinda punched Tori as soon as the match started, she wanted this over with. After a few minutes Kane walked down the ramp.  
  
"What are-" Adelinda started to ask before he grabbed her throat.  
  
"X-pac's daughter." He said. "His flesh and blood. X-pac's blood."   
  
"What?" Adelinda said as Kane was about to chokeslam her, but he got hit with a chair with Shawn Michaels.  
  
"What?" Adelinda repeated.  
  
Adelinda sat on the bed in the hotel room with Nash staring at her.  
  
"What?!" She snapped.  
  
"You're not ugly at all. Are you sure you're his kid?"  
  
"No."  
  
X-pac walked in and looked Adelinda.  
  
"Kid Juniors here." Justin Credable said.   
  
"Awww, man, you're all against me. I hate you!" X-pac said before storming out.  
  
"That's my father?" Adelinda said. "I think I'd rather be related to bischoff." She turned to see Nash was still looking at her. "What?!"  
  
"You ever think of cutting your hair?"  
  
"Can I leave now?" She asked.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want me to cut your hair? I can do it while your asleep."  
  
"Will you stop going on about her hair?" Hall said.  
  
"Exactly." Adelinda said.  
  
"She clearly needs a pierced nose."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll do it while you're asleep. It won't hurt until you wake up."  
  
"Can we tie those 2 up?" She asked Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Ok, leave her alone."  
  
"No!" Hall said. "She should be out with other kids her age getting drunk and waking up with an ugly tattoo and not know where it came from."  
  
"Breathe dude." Justin Credable.  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving because you scare me."  
  
Adelinda sat outside trying to phone Kane. He wasn't answering.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" X-pac said bouncing over to her.  
  
"I.....urm........are you stoned?"  
  
"Isn't everybody?"  
  
"Urm.....I don't think so."  
  
"Cool. Who you phoning?"  
  
"Kane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you deaf too?"  
  
"No! Gimme that phone. You're grounded!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did that sound good? I've never done it before."  
  
"You can't ground me. I'm 17."  
  
"So what? You're under 18."  
  
"Well......Hall said I should be out getting drunk, can't do that when I'm grounded."  
  
"Well......do you do everything he says."  
  
"Why not? You do."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."   
  
"Do too." Adelinda said before her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She said, hoping it was Kane.  
  
"Hi." Bischoff said. "You have a re-match with Tori next week."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because you didn't actually have the match tonight, did you?"  
  
"That's not my fault. Kane came out." X-pac looked up.  
  
"Don't care. Oh, and there's one stipulation, if you lose, you have a match with Kane." Bischoff said before he hung up. Adelinda let her head fall into her hands and started crying.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" X-pac asked.  
  
"I'm gonna die." She said simply, getting up. 


	4. chapter 4

Adelinda woke up, she quickly realised her stomach was hurting, she looked in the mirror and saw her belly button was now pierced.   
  
"You like it?" Hall asked walking in.  
  
"No!" She shouted. "It hurts and I have a match in 3 days!"  
  
"It'll stop hurting by then. Come on, it's cool."  
  
"Oh like you'd know. All you do is try to act like a teenager well you know what? You're not one and you haven't been one fore a very long time." She said walking towards the door. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her back, making her stomach hurt even more.  
  
"Oww."   
  
"You know I could make life very difficult for you." Hall told her. "I don't try to help everyone, you know."  
  
"Leave me alone." She said, trying to pull away.  
  
"Listen," He said, pushing her into a wall. "I'm stronger than you, and I have more influence over the others. I could hurt you if I wanted."  
  
"And do you?" She asked. He looked at her properly and noticed she was crying. "Cos, you know, you're not the only one. I have a match in 3 days and if I don't win I have to face Kane, it's only Tori but I'm pretty sure even she's better than me and I don't want to wake up in any pain incase it gives me even more of a disadvantage." She pushed him away.  
  
"Wait." He said, pulling her back again. "What can you do?"  
  
"Kane taught me some stuff. I can do some punches and clotheslines and stuff but it's not much. Definately not enough for me to survive against him anyway."  
  
"Well let's make sure it doesn't get to that point."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You learn some more moves."  
  
"So Tori was like my stepmother. Ewww." Adelinda said.  
  
"I wasn't gonna marry her!" X-pac said.  
  
"Ewwww." Adelinda repeated.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But.....you.....gross."  
  
"You're grounded!"  
  
"What?" Adelinda shouted as Nash walked in.  
  
"You're grounded." X-pac repeated.  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's not." Nash said. "You're un-grounded."  
  
"Hey!" X-pac shouted.  
  
"Thanks." Adelinda said, smiling sweetly and hugging Nash.  
  
"Ok," Hall said to Adelinda. "Rule number 1: never listen to Nash."  
  
"Rule number 2:" Nash said. "Never listen to him."  
  
"So who do I listen to?" She asked.  
  
"Me." They both said.  
  
"Urm....I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die a slow painful death, I'm-"  
  
"You're not gonna die!" Hall said.  
  
"I will with you 2 training me."  
  
"What have I told you about being nice?"  
  
"Don't do it?"  
  
"Well....do it."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"Shut up, let's get on with it." Nash said.  
  
"Kane, hi." Bischoff said into the phone. "Listen, you're gonna love me when you here this. You have a match with the loser of the Adelinda/Tori match."  
  
"I hate you!" Kane growled.  
  
"Ok......why?"  
  
"I don't want a match with Adelinda."  
  
"Why not? She's X-pac's blood, like you said."  
  
"I miss her. She was so......annoying. And she was a freak."  
  
"And you miss her?" Bischoff asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah... she would just....she'd go on about stuff I didn't understand. I used to think she was one of those fortune tellers-"  
  
"Well her mother was-"  
  
"Shut up I'm talking! Anyway, she used to just lie on the bed, I thought she was practising for her death but she was balancing her......whatever."  
  
"I don't want her. Shawny, make it all better." X-pac said.  
  
"I can't. And don't call me Shawny." Shawn Micheals said.  
  
"Why not Shawny?"  
  
"Look, this isn't like when you lose a match and I can take you for an ice cream to fix it. An ice cream cone won't make her go away."  
  
"Not even a chocolate one?"  
  
"No. Unless you wanna play cupid with her and Kane."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cos.....and it's not Cupid, it's lots of little babies."  
  
"Ok, well, if she gets back with Kane-"  
  
"No! My daughter is not gonna be with Kane. That's illegal."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Yeah.....she........she's only 17. You have to be 18 to be married!"  
  
"Not in a sacrifise."  
  
"That's illegal too."  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"You just said you don't want her!"  
  
"Well I......leave me alone Shawny." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Adelinda  
  
"Purple, purple, purple." Adelinda muttered, going through the clothes in her bag.  
  
"What's up?" Nash asked.  
  
"Too much purple!"   
  
"You don't like purple?"  
  
"I.....purple's ok, but I'm not a purple leather person. I'm a white dress person."  
  
"So why did you buy all this?"  
  
"Kane told me to."  
  
"So....buy some other stuff."  
  
"I don't have any money."   
  
"Kid, give your daughter some money." Nash said to X-pac.  
  
"No!" X-pac said.  
  
"Look, she's your daughter. That means you have to pay for her many shopping sprees."  
  
"Just one, I promise." Adelinda said.  
  
"Fine." X-pac groaned. "But you'd better not spend it all."  
  
"I won't. Bye." She said leaving the hotel room.  
  
"Anything else I'm gonna have to do?" X-pac asked.  
  
"Well, we're all going home tomorow.....and she's your daughter."  
  
"Noooo." X-pac said. "I can't be left in charge of her. She's sweet, after a few days with me she'll be insane."  
  
"Well you're gonna have to be more responsible."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well....cut down on the beer, stop staying out all night and don't beg Shawn for an ice cream everytime you get upset."  
  
"but......ice cream." He muttered. "What if Kane decides he wants to kidnap her or something?"  
  
"Why would he-"  
  
"He was falling in love with her before he found out she was mine. How could that just stop?"  
  
"I know this isn't what you wanna here but Adelinda is only 17 and you are all she has. So you are gonna have to stop living the way you do and put her first." Nash said before leaving.  
  
"Stop living the way you do and put her first." X-pac said, mimicking Nash. "Maybe you should stop living the way you do and act your age!"  
  
Adelinda walked up and down in her locker room, chewing her nail. She jumped as the door opened and Kane walked in.  
  
"Hi." She wispered. "Why....do.....what do you want?"  
  
"You." He said simply.  
  
"Well....I......you know what? That is impossible."  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"You're not fooling anyone with this monster act ok? You've been hurt, who hasn't? You're not stopping the pain by acting like this you're reducing the risk of getting hurt again but you still have a dull ache from everything that's already happened to you and that's never gonna go away because you won't let yourself be happy incase it's taken away. Trying again despite setbacks is a human thing but it's a strength not a weakness because it takes a brave peson to take a risk and clearly you're not brave or smart or any of the things you claim monsters are so if you wanna cut out all you're emotions then fine but I'm gonna have a long time to feel nothing when I'm dead and right now I wanna live." She walked past him to have her match.  
  
"Hey, you won." Shawn Michaels said after Adelinda's match.  
  
"Yeah, I was there Shawn."  
  
"Well done sugarplum."  
  
"Sugarplum?"  
  
"Yeah, it's your new nickname."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Everyone in the kliq has to have a nickname."  
  
"Why sugarplum? What's yours?"  
  
"It's urm......sexy boy."  
  
"It's Shawny." X-pac said.  
  
"Not it's not."  
  
"It is now." Adelinda said.  
  
"You 2 are mean." Shawn said walking towards the door.  
  
"Bye Shawny." X-pac and Adelinda said at the same time.  
  
"You're not gonna call me sugarplum are you?" Adelinda asked.  
  
"As long as you don't call me kid. The sugarplum thing won't last, he's been desperate to give someone the girly names for a while. You'll be tinkerbell next week."  
  
"Oh joy." She said. She sighed and looked around the room.  
  
"You want ice cream?"  
  
"Chocolate one?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know this part is short but I'll write more later.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" X-pac asked, walking into the living room.  
  
"Riding a bike." Adelinda said, watching RAW.  
  
"Why are you watching that junk?"  
  
"You used to work there."  
  
"I know, I've worked everywhere crap. It's kinda my thing."  
  
"And I thought your thing was looking greasy and trying to act cool."  
  
"That's my other thing. Turn that off."  
  
"No! I wanna see Tori get beat up."  
  
"You didn't see enough of that last week?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nothings ever enough for you."  
  
"Don't act like you don't wanna see it."  
  
"I have seen it. A lot."  
  
Kane walked out to the ring, where Tori was standing, looking like she was about to cry. He stood in front of her for a few minutes, then reached down to touch her hair, wanting the fear to last. He moved his lips to her and kissed her.  
  
"It's amazing how some people will go to the same freak twice." X-pac said.  
  
"No it's not. It's stupid. And he's stupid." She said, crying.  
  
"Yeah." He said, he looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I.....my nail broke."  
  
"Get another one."  
  
"You can't just get a new nail, you have to get 10, and you have to make sure they match the rest of your nails and then you have to make sure it's the right shape-"  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
"Leave me alone." She said, getting up to leave the room.  
  
"Oh my god. Did you see that. They kissed! Hope you had popcorn." Justin Credable said walking in. "What's wrong with you 2? Did Nash die......I'll miss him at first."  
  
"Nash didn't die." Adelinda said.  
  
"Shawny? I'll miss him longer."  
  
"No! My nail!"  
  
"Oh. You should buy a new one."  
  
"You can't just buy a new one! What is it with you people, you think all problems can be fixed with money." she said storming out of the room. She turned back to face them. "Can I have some money?"  
  
"No." X-pac said.  
  
"Please? It's really important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...." She looked around the room. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Your daughters weird." Justin Credable said. "Hey, I think I know what she wants the money for."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her and Kane are gonna go off to Vagas and get married."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, she doesn't have to worry about you finding out. You think she's asleep."  
  
"Well maybe she is."  
  
"How many times did you tell your parents you were going to bed and then did something you weren't supposed to?"  
  
"Adelinda! Get back in here and watch the rest of Raw!" X-pac shouted.  
  
"What?" Adelinda shouted.  
  
"You are not going to Vagas to marry Kane!" X-pac said.  
  
"Urm.....yeah, I know. I was gonna marry Justin."  
  
"I like that plan." Justin Credable said.  
  
"Very funny. Sit down and watch RAW."  
  
"You said it was junk."  
  
"It is junk!"   
  
"So....we're not getting married?" Justin Credable asked.  
  
"No, you are not getting married." X-pac said.  
  
"I was talking to Adelinda."  
  
"You got me a diamond?" She asked, eating some popcorn.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell you what, get me something sparkly and we can pretend we're married-"  
  
"I am not listening to this." X-pac said turning to Justin Credable. "Get out."  
  
"What? But I wanted to watch RAW-"  
  
"Out."  
  
"But Adelinda-"  
  
"Bye." He said shuting the door.  
  
"What's your problem?" Adelinda asked.  
  
"You were just gonna give yourself away for something shiny."  
  
"Sparkly! And I wouldn't be like that with everyone. Justin's-"  
  
"He a moron. Even I'm too good for him."  
  
"Do you like any of your friends?"  
  
"I like Shawny." He said after a while. "He buys me ice cream."  
  
"Great. I'm gonna go and get drunk and sleep with the first guy I see."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorow."  
  
"Even if it's Kane."  
  
"Go to your room!" 


	7. chapter 7

Kane sat up and turned to Tori, who was still asleep. He heared his phone ring and reached to pick it up.  
  
"Hi." Adelinda said.  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"Are you and Tori.....Do you....Kane, I miss you." She admitted.  
  
"Come to RAW."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hi." Justin said, coming into Adelinda's bedroom.  
  
"Hi. How did you get past-"  
  
"I gave him some ice cream."  
  
"Chocolate?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Knew it."  
  
"I got you a ring."  
  
"It's plastic."  
  
"It's out of a cereal box. It sparkles."  
  
"That's sweet. I'll wear it all the time."  
  
"No you won't. It's ok though. I wouldn't wear it either."  
  
"Daddy?" Adelinda said walking into the living room.  
  
"Money's on the table." X-pac said.  
  
"I don't want money."  
  
"Then what's with the "daddy"?"  
  
"I.....I wanna go to RAW with Shawny."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What would you have done if mom could have told you she was gonna have me?"  
  
"Adelinda.....we don't have to get into that."  
  
"You would have left anyway wouldn't you?"  
  
"Well....yeah. I'm not father material, I was even worse then."  
  
"So....how do I know that you didn't know?"  
  
"I might be a bad father but I wouldn't leave you with Bischoff."  
  
"He wasn't that bad."  
  
"He sacrifised you to Kane."  
  
"Kane wasn't that bad either."  
  
"You're just like your mother."  
  
"I thought you didn't know her?"  
  
"I know she fell for the "my parents are dead and my girlfriend left for my best friend" line."  
  
"You said that?"  
  
"The point is she believed it. And since you're here you can guess how much she wanted to make it all better."  
  
"How could you lie like that?"  
  
"It's what men do. Even Justin."  
  
"But he was sweet-"  
  
"He gave you a plastic ring."  
  
"Well.....it's the thought that counts."  
  
"Yeah, and I can guess what his thoughts are."  
  
"Dad! Is it so impossible that maybe someone actually likes me?"  
  
"Well.....yeah."  
  
"That's great. I'm gonna go and stay with Shawny."  
  
"So, why did you wanna come here, sweetness?" Shawn Micaels asked.  
  
"I just wanted to spend time with you, Shawny." Adelinda said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna have my match."  
  
Adelinda waited for a minute and walked to Kane's locker room.  
  
"Hi." She said walking in. Kane looked at her and they stood in silence for a few minutes. "Your match was great."  
  
"They're always great."  
  
"Last weeks wasn't."  
  
"You don't like Tori?"  
  
"I don't even think you like Tori."  
  
"Why would I? I loved her once, before your father-" She kissed him before he could finish.   
  
"You've really warmed up to daddy haven't you?" Kane asked pulling away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't even listen to me say how much I hate him."  
  
"Well he is my dad-"  
  
"You are just like Tori. Always protecting him."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"He might be your father but that doesn't mean he has to care about you. Trust me, he doesn't and if you choose to find out the hard way I won't be around."  
  
"He wouldn't-"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"But I'm his daughter."  
  
"The daughter that he didn't want. You've already messed up his life. He has to think of you now, not him."  
  
"This isn't about him."  
  
"It is now. Get out!"  
  
Adelinda walked into Shawn Michaels locker room, where he was talking to Nash. She sat on the sofa and let herself cry.  
  
"What's wrong angel?" Shawn Micheals asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Kane doesn't want me and he said I've already messed up dad's life and dad said that no one would like me for me anyway and......I want my mom."  
  
"Kev, what do I do?" Shawn Michaels wispered.  
  
"Let her cry." Nash said.  
  
"But.....tears are wet."  
  
Nash sighed and sat down beside Adelinda, pulling her away from Shawn.  
  
"I'm gonna go do.......something." Shawn said. He stood around for a few minutes waiting for an answer, which he didn't get. "Fine, don't bother talking to me, I'm only the show stopper." He muttered walking out of the locker room. 


	8. chapter 8

"If your mom was here what would she say?" Nash asked.  
  
"That I'm already a great person and I don't need Kane to make my life worth living."  
  
"Well that's-"  
  
"But I do need him. And he must love me or he wouldn't be so nice around me."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"He made a choice, it's ok if you hate him for that but now you have the make a choice."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just think about what you want. Don't let guilt come into it. If you spend a week away from both of them it might help you make up your mind."  
  
"I live with my dad how can I spend time away from him?"  
  
"Well you can stay with me, Scott and Justin for a week."  
  
"Ok."  
  
X-pac looked away from the TV when he heard the phone ring. He realised it was all the way across the room.  
  
"What?" He said after spending a few minutes deciding if it was worth getting up.  
  
"Hi dad. I'm gonna stay with Kevin and Scott for a week ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok, but if you go shopping they're paying for it."  
  
"Ok. Daddy?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. Have I messed up your life?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Kane said you're gonna hate me cos I've ruined everything."  
  
"Kane's retarded."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Well he is."  
  
"So do you hate me?"  
  
"No. And I'd be less likely to hate you if you dye Scott's hair while he's asleep."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Get Justin to help. And take photos."   
  
"Who ate the last doughnut?" Justin Credable asked. "The last doughnut was mine."  
  
"No, it was pink it was clearly mine." Adelinda argued.  
  
"It was a doughnut. The doughnuts are mine."  
  
"No they're not. You can't have all the doughnuts-" She stopped talking as Nash walked in. Justin Credable reached for her hand.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?" Nash shouted. "No! No way, I am not telling your father you're married."  
  
"He's right." Justin Credable said. "We should tell him together."  
  
"You are not marrying her! I'm telling!" Nash said storming out.  
  
"I think he fell for that." Justin Credable said.  
  
"Yeah. He's stupid."  
  
"Yeah. The last doughnut was mine. I get all the doughnuts."  
  
"What do I get? The cabbage?"  
  
"Yes if it keeps you away from my doughnuts."  
  
"Well I didn't know you wanted a pink gay girly doughnut!"  
  
X-pac watched the TV, wondering if he should answer the door.  
  
"It's all the way over there." He complained, getting up to answer it.  
  
"It's about time." Tori snapped.  
  
"Wha....whi.....wha.....why are you here?"  
  
"To drop something off."  
  
"Is it a present?" He asked, jumping up and down and clapping his hands, sarcasticly.  
  
"It's your son."  
  
"My what?" He said, he stopped jumping. "Again?" He suddenly fell back onto the floor.  
  
"You're pathetic. Cory, stay here." She said to her son.  
  
"If baby Kangaroos are called Joeys are big kangaroos called Jo's?"  
  
"No." Adelinda said eventually. "You know how you're bald, is that cos theres nothing in or on your head?"  
  
"You don't have to be mean." He said as Nash walked in.  
  
"I would never be mean, honey, I just want those lillies. For the wedding."  
  
"Ok, sweetie, you can have all the lillies you want."  
  
"No!" Nash said. "No lillies, No wedding, No sweetie No honey! Wait a minute, you don't even have a ring."  
  
"Well....we don't want material stuff." Adelinda said.  
  
"You just asked for lillies."  
  
"Because......it's....a different kind of material. It's soft, we don't want hard things. At our wedding. Or our honeymoon, in......Hawaii. For a month. Even Justin's hollow head is soft.....but that's ok, it fits in with our theme."  
  
"You know, for 2 people in love you stay pretty far apart." Hall said.  
  
"Well....we don't feel the need to show anybody how in love we are."  
  
"Well, we're your friends." Hall smiled. "Go ahead."  
  
"Ok......we'll just....hug now." Adelinda said.  
  
"Hug? Why hug when you can kiss?" He said, still smiling. "Go on. Kiss." 


	9. chapter 9

"Ok." Adelinda said. She walked towards Justin Credable slowly, as soon as she was close enough he put his arm around her waist and moved his lips closer to hers. "I can't do it! I'm not getting married." She said pulling away.  
  
"Knew it." Hall said.  
  
"You could have let us finish the joke." Justin Credable said. He turned to Adelinda, who looked like she was about to cry. "It was a joke, we didn't actually kiss. I-"  
  
"I'm fine." She wispered before leaving the room.  
  
"Was that my fault or his?" Justin Credable asked looking at Hall.  
  
"No one's." Nash said following Adelinda. "What's wrong?" He asked when he got into the kitchen.  
  
"I miss Kane." She said.   
  
"So you made your choice."  
  
"Yeah." She wispered.   
  
X-pac slowly woke up, his head hurt and he was confused.  
  
"Daddy?" Adelinda said again.  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What?" He asked sitting up to look around the room, which was now covered with bits of paper and smashed plates. He remembered Tori's visit and sighed. "Your little brother happened."  
  
"I have a brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"God, Kid. I can't believe you have 2 kids." Hall said.  
  
"Then stop calling me kid!"  
  
Adelinda walked into her bedroom, where Cory was drawing on the walls in lipstick.  
  
"That was my favourite lipstick." She said, taking it off him.  
  
"Mine!" Cory said.  
  
"No. Look, if you want some crayons or something I'll get you some but-"  
  
"Mine!" He said snatching the lipstick. She took it from his hand but he moved his mouth to her finger and let his teeth go into the skin.  
  
"Owww." She said as X-pac and Hall walked in.   
  
"What now?" X-pac asked before Adelinda showed him her finger, which was bleeding. "Little brat." He muttered.  
  
"So are you gonna get back with Kane or not?" Hall asked.  
  
"Well I can't leave now can I?" Adelinda said. "Dad is gonna kill Cory if he keeps acting like this."  
  
"I thought guilt wasn't supposed to come into this."  
  
"It's not. Ok, I'll stay here for a few weeks until things calm down and then I'll go."  
  
"Don't think so." Hall said walking into the living room. "Hey kid, your daughter wants to tell you something."  
  
"What?" X-pac asked.  
  
"Daddy...." She said, sitting down. "Scott made me kiss Justin."  
  
"What?!" X-pac shouted.  
  
"That was just a suggestion-" Hall said.  
  
"I don't care! My daughter doesn't kiss Justin or anybody else I hang out or work with ok?"  
  
"That's not what she was gonna tell you."  
  
"Well I don't have anything else to say." She said as Cory ran into the room.  
  
"Want a dog!" He shouted.  
  
"Well you can't have a dog." X-pac said.  
  
"Can I have a dog?" Adelinda asked.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Want a dog!"   
  
"Cory go to bed." X-pac said.  
  
"No! Want a dog!"  
  
"I'm not sharing my room with him." Adelinda said.  
  
"Dog!"  
  
"Cory-" Adelinda said.   
  
"Slut!" Cory said pointing.   
  
"Go to your room now!" X-pac shouted jumping up. He picked up his son and carried him into the bedroom.  
  
"How can a 3 year old be so.....?" Adelinda said.  
  
"You're gonna need a bigger house kid." Hall said. "Maybe we can get one of those old victorian ones and share it."  
  
"You guys near paint?" Adelinda said. "Can I be an orphan that day?"  
  
"Ok," Justin Credable said. "I've tried all the colours and the orange is lethal."  
  
"You drank the paint?" Adelinda said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel well mommy." He said before passing out.  
  
"Daddy, Justin drank the paint and now he's sleeping." Adelinda said walking into the room him and Nash were in. "Hey, can I have this room?"  
  
"Yeah." X-pac said.  
  
"I'm gonna check on Justin." Nash said leaving the room.  
  
"Who wanted the orange paint?"  
  
"Meeeeeee!" Cory said running into the room.  
  
"Cory you asked for green." X-pac said.  
  
"Want orange!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Dad let him have orange." Adelinda said.  
  
"No, he wanted green so he's getting green."   
  
"Need any help?" Hall asked walking in.  
  
"Well this is gonna be my room so can you help me paint?"  
  
"Yeah. Kid, are you ok."  
  
"No. I have a brat for a son." X-pac said leaving the room. Cory followed his dad.  
  
"Ok. What colour you having?" Hall asked.  
  
"Pink."  
  
"Pink? What about black and red?"  
  
"I already had the black and green talk with my dad. I'm sticking with pink."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey, did you know that most fathers favour one child over the others?" Nash said reading from the magazine. "Weird."  
  
"Yeah, very weird, can't see how that would happen." X-pac said sarcasticly, watching Cory pouring paint on the floor. "Little brat." He muttered.  
  
"No!" Justin Credable shouted. "Too many shoes!"  
  
"Shoe." Cory repeated, hitting Justin Credable on the nose. 


	10. chapter 10

"Done." Hall said. "A very boring colour. What colour do you want the bathroom?"  
  
"Urm....how about black and red?" She eventually said after deciding to give in.  
  
"Great."  
  
"I know a lot of people think I'm an iresponsiable mother, leaving my son, but it really wasn't my fault." Tori said. "I mean, his first words were "suck it" he was destroying stuff right from the start."  
  
"Destroying what?" Kane asked.  
  
"Well.....he broke CD's-"  
  
"So unimportant objects as opposed to his parents who destroyed my life."  
  
"What-"  
  
"I can't ever forgive you for that. I can still have fun with you though." He pinned her wrists to the bed and kissed her.  
  
Adelinda walked into the house and saw Kane coming out of his bedroom. He looked at her, surprised she was there.  
  
"How-"  
  
"I have a key remember?" She said.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked as Tori came out of the bedroom  
  
"This is stupid." Adelinda told him. "I can't help who my father is and it's not my fault that he's helpless around my little brother ok? She chose everything she did to you, stuff I wouldn't even think of doing and now you're punishing me because-"  
  
"Ok." Kane said.  
  
"Ok what?" Kane pulled her closer and kissed her before turning to Tori.  
  
"Get out." He said simply.  
  
Adelinda woke up slowly, realising Kane's arms were around her. She looked up to see Kane looking at her.  
  
"I have to go." She said before he kissed her. "I have to go." She repeated after a few minutes.  
  
"How come you no wrestler now?" Cory asked, sitting in the living room.  
  
"Don't wanna." X-pac said.  
  
"Why? I wanna."  
  
"Maybe you should grow a little first."  
  
"Hi daddy." Adelinda said walking in.  
  
"Where were you?" X-pac asked.  
  
"I.....I woke up early and wanted to go for a walk."  
  
"Why are you covering your neck?"  
  
"I'm not. I just like my hair like this."  
  
"Don't lie to me, I know all the tricks." He stood up and walked over to her, before pushing her hair back and exposing the purple mark on her skin. "How'd you get that?" He asked.  
  
"Me and.....Justin were kinda......" She lied.  
  
"Kinda what?"  
  
"We didn't do anything."  
  
"Dad! Look what I can do!" Cory said jumping off the sofa.  
  
"What's up with him?" Adelinda asked.  
  
"He wants to be a wrestler." X-pac said turning towards his son who jumped off the sofa again. "Doesn't he feel pain?"  
  
"Daddy can I-"  
  
"Yeah. Just be careful with Justin ok? Remember what I told you."  
  
"Dad, I wanna focus on my career now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wake up!" Adelinda said.  
  
"What?" Justin whined.  
  
"See this?" She said pointing to the purple bruise on her neck. "I told my dad you did it so go along with that ok?"  
  
"I have to lie for you and I don't even get a kiss?"  
  
"Yep. You should get up now. Don't wanna waste the day." She said opening the curtains, letting the sun shine into the room and making Justin cover his eyes with his arm. 


	11. chapter 11

"Daddy? Want me to take Cory out or some-"  
  
"Yes!" X-pac shouted. "He's been diving off that sofa for an hour. He's more stupid than his mom."  
  
"Can I ask you something about her?"  
  
"Only if you don't respond with "ewww"."  
  
"If I threw water on her would she melt?"  
  
"I don't know. Fire would melt parts of her though."  
  
"Plastic?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That why she split up with Kane?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Come on Cory, we're going out."  
  
"Out!" Cory shouted as they left the house.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaad!" Cory said running into the living room an hour later.  
  
"What now?" X-pac sighed.  
  
"I want a dog."  
  
"Well you're not getting one."  
  
"Hi daddy." Adelinda said.  
  
"Hi sweetie."  
  
"Dad can I have-"  
  
"Yeah." X-pac said.   
  
"But it's-"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks daddy." She said hugging him.  
  
"Hey kid, wanna start wrestling again?" Hall asked.  
  
"Why?" X-pac asked.  
  
"Because we just thought we'd try to go back. Shawn can talk to Bischoff-"  
  
"No!" Adelinda shouted, Knowing she wouldn't be able to see Kane if they were there. "You don't wanna work for him, you know what he was like last time. Even Angle would be better. And the cruser weight title's on Smackdown."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Hall said.  
  
"I wanna wrestle!" Cory said.  
  
"Not yet!" X-pac shouted.   
  
"I can't wait till RAW." Adelinda said into the phone.  
  
"Why? It's not that good." Kane said.  
  
"I haven't seen you for 3 days. I miss you. So, are you still into this monster thing cos purple leather-"  
  
"Wear what you want." Kane grunted,  
  
"So......are you into the monster-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What about me? Isn't this a human emotion?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Just...well you're better than Tori-"  
  
"So I'm just like a toy to you?"  
  
"Adelinda, put the phone down and go to bed." X-pac said.  
  
"In a minute." Adelinda shouted. X-pac walked into the room and snatched the phone.  
  
"Kane, go play with Tori for a while." He said before switching it off.  
  
"You know....." Adelinda muttered eventually. X-pac turned to her.  
  
"I just heard you."  
  
"Do you hate me?" She wispered.  
  
"No. I hate Kane. I hate Bischoff 'cos he started this whole thing. I hate myself 'cos I still love you. But I don't hate you."  
  
"Daddy-"  
  
"Don't!" He warned.  
  
"You betrayed him, dad."  
  
"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. He's a monster now, he just wants to destroy and you are putting yourself in his hands."  
  
"I love him."  
  
"Well then I really hope he loves you. But I don't think he does." X-pac said walking out of the room, leaving his daughter to cry herself to sleep.  
  
"Daaaaad!"  
  
"What Cory?" X-pac muttered.  
  
"Are you mad at Adelinda?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does that mean you can love me now?"  
  
"Cory, go to bed."  
  
"No one likes me." Cory muttered.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't like you. I just....go to bed."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What?" X-pac snapped.  
  
"If I got a puppy would it hate me too?"  
  
"No one hates you."  
  
"My mom does."  
  
"Well she loves weirdos like Kane so she clearly has bad taste."  
  
"So does Adelinda."  
  
"Yep. Go to bed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Adelinda lay on the grass looking up at the sky, wondering how far away she was actaully looking.  
  
"Hi." Justin Credable said. "Blue." He said looking at the sky.  
  
"Thought you were still sick from the paint?" She said as he lay down beside her.  
  
"I got better. Sean's really mad at you, you know."  
  
"Yeah. So's Kane obviously."  
  
"You know if I had an obsession with being a monster I'd get over it for you."  
  
"Thanks.......I think. You know life would have been so simple if Triple H could keep his mouth shut."  
  
"Yeah, we all know that. He was one of us once, you know."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Wow." Adelinda said. "Triple H is a loser."  
  
"I know." Justin Credable said sitting up. "You look really pretty like that." He kissed her check gently and pulled away slightly, before she kissed his lips.  
  
"Daaaad!" Cory shouted as X-pac walked into the living room.  
  
"What now?" X-pac asked turning to look at Cory, who was climbing on a cupboard.  
  
"Look what I can do!" He said jumping off it, X-pac reached out to catch him.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Wrestling-"  
  
"Wrestling is fighting someone not jumping off furniture."  
  
"I'm practising for when I jump off laders."  
  
"Fine. Practise when you're not gonna fall on you're head and give yourself an injury."  
  
"Scott says you always risk getting indured."  
  
"You do. When you're older."  
  
"He says you were 15."  
  
"That's still 12 years older than you."  
  
"So I have to wait 12 years?"  
  
"No, you have you wait at least 15 years. The only reason I let Adelinda go to RAW is cos she's already had a match, she's not having another one till she's 18."  
  
"But she's training."  
  
"Well you can start training when you're 16, until then go and play." X-pac said, putting Cory down.  
  
"Oh god." Adelinda said, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her.  
  
"What?" Justin Credable muttered, burrying his face in the pillow.  
  
"We just.....oh god."  
  
"It wasn't that bad was it?"  
  
"It was.....stupid! Oh god, I'm stupid. Kane-"  
  
"Shut up about Kane! He doesn't love you, I do."  
  
"What? No, no, you can't love me. You don't even know me and I.....I don't love you like that."  
  
"Then who cares? Forget it ever happened."  
  
"You hate me don't you?"  
  
"I do now." 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, I think I love reading them as much as I love writing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy?" Adelinda said quietly, walking into the living room. X-pac looked up and saw she was crying.  
  
"Oh what now?" He asked. She sat down beside him as more tears came out of her eyes. "It can't be that bad." He said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Justin hates me." She finally said.  
  
"So? You're lucky, maybe he won't talk to you." He thought for a minute. "I wish he hated me."  
  
"Dad! This is my fault."   
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well we kinda......but I still love Kane....."  
  
X-pac looked at her before covering his face with his hand. "I don't wanna hear this." He muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, crying again. They both looked up as Justin Credable walked into the room, he turned to walk back out, but Nash pushed him in.  
  
"Sit down!" Nash ordered. He looked at the clock, which told him it was 2am. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?"  
  
"Were you asleep?" Adelinda asked.  
  
"No! You guys have a problem, but you didn't bother me about it. I don't understand that and I don't want to, but listen, I've been working on this since 1am so you know it's good. Justin, you're a guy and you got to sleep with someone like Adelinda. She's not just beautiful, she's a good girl and she gave herself to you without you having to promise to marry her or something. Stop going on about love and bore everybody you know with that fact.Anyway, it only happened because she was upset and you're clearly the one she feels comfortable with. Kid, stop with the whole anti-Kane thing. I know you don't like him but your daughter does, I think your just as much to blame for all this as they are because Adelinda loves you and wants to make you happy and you've made it pretty clear you'd be happy if she was with anyone except Kane. Adelinda, make up your mind, either you want Kane or you don't, but don't use people to make yourself think you're moving on because this is gonna happen and if you do, make sure it's someone you're not close to and don't try to make your dad happy, look at him, he's short and greasy, face it, he'll always be miserable. Are we done here? Can I go now?" He turned and left the room.  
  
"Did anybody ask for his advice?" Adelinda said.  
  
"Someone usually does. He's probably used to giving it out before people ask by now." X-pac said. "I am not short and greasy."  
  
"Justin I-" Adelinda started to say.  
  
"Forget it." He said.   
  
"You're still my best friend-"  
  
"Hey!" X-pac said, jumping up. "He's my best friend!"  
  
"I thought Nash and Hall were your best friends?" Adelinda said.  
  
"Oh yeah, carry on." He said sitting back down.  
  
"It's fine." Justin Credable said leaving the room.  
  
"What about Kane?" Adelinda asked.  
  
"You have to make up you're mind. Soon."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You talk to him about everything, including the monster thing, and see if you can agree on something."  
  
"What about the thing with Justin?"  
  
"Lie."  
  
Adelinda walked down the corridor until she saw Kane's locker room. She pushed the door open and saw Kane watching Triple H's match.  
  
"Hi." She muttered.  
  
"Daaaaaad."  
  
"What?" X-pac snapped.  
  
"I drawed you a picture." Cory said. X-pac took the piece of paper.  
  
"It's a wrestling ring." X-pac said.  
  
"I like wrestling rings."  
  
"Cory, you're 3 years old. You can't be a wrestler now."  
  
"But I wanna." Cory said, pouting.  
  
"Well.......I wanna be able to go out every night again."  
  
"You like my picture?" Cory asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah.....it's very......blue."  
  
"You not like blue?"  
  
"Blue's ok. Greens better though."  
  
"I like green. I hate pink."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's girly. I hate girls."  
  
"Adelinda's a girl."  
  
"I hate her. If she wasn't around then maybe someone could like me."  
  
"Hi daddy." Adelinda said walking into the hotel room. "I'm staying in Kane's room tonight ok?" She went into the bedroom to get some of her stuff.   
  
"Hi kid." Shawn michels said walking in. "Hey, nice picture." He said to Cory.  
  
"Ok, bye dad, bye Cory, bye Shawny." Adelinda said rushing out the door.  
  
"Where's she so desperete to get to?" Shaen michaels asked.  
  
"Kane's hotel room. Oh my god, I helped my daughter get back with Kane! What is happening to me?" 


	13. chapter 13

"Daaaaaaad!" Cory shouted, bouncing on X-pac's bed.  
"What?" X-pac whined.  
"Get up!"  
"Is your sister back yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Then leave me alone."  
"Mom said that I'm just a reminder of the biggest mistake she ever made and that she hates me."  
"Mom hates everyone 'cos she's just a pathetic little slut who can't make up her mind."  
"Get up!" Cory shouted.  
"Alright." X-pac groaned.  
  
"Hi daddy." Adelinda said walking into the hotel room.  
"Hi baby."  
"Doggy!" Cory shouted when he saw the puppy she was holding. "Can I play with him?"  
"Yeah." Adelinda said, passing the dog to her little brother.  
"Where'd you get that?" X-pac asked.  
"Kane gave him to me. Cory, you wanna pick the name?"  
"Yeah!" Cory said.  
"Why's he giving you a dog?"  
"Because he's cute."  
"Kane or the dog?"  
"The dog, stupid. Kane can be described as a lot of things but cute's not one of them."  
"I wanna call him sugar 'cos he's white." Cory said.  
"Ok." Adelinda told him. "Daddy, look what else Kane gave me." She said, showing him a silver heart necklace.  
"Nice." X-pac said. "Why's he spending all this money on you? He wants you to like him better than me doesn't he? Is it working?"  
"Is what working?" Hall asked walking in. "Oooo, puppy."  
"Yeah, Kane gave him to me."  
"Wow. You two have a dog? You must be serious."  
"Oh no." X-pac groaned.  
"Daddy?" Adelinda said, chewing her lip nerviously.  
"It's fine. I'll deal with this ok? Just get your stuff, we have to leave in an hour." X-pac said.  
"You're not dealing with this." Hall said, playing with the dog.  
"Scott....I.....she's young, she's not ready for this. I know she's gonna get hurt."  
"How?"  
"Kane is a monster, he hurts people, it's probably in his genes, his dad's.....but I know what he's like when he's in love and he'll treat like royalty as long as she follows his anti-social rules and if she does go against him.......I was there last time that happened, I don't want that happening to Adelinda."  
"There's a difference between seeing some friends and sleeping with someone else. She's never-"  
"Then what happened with Justin? Kane's right to be suspicous, she's my kid but she's nothing like me. The only thing we have in common is that we act before we think."  
  
"Dooooooor!" Cory shouted bouncing on the sofa.  
"Shawny, answer the door." X-pac said as Shawn Micheals walked into the room.  
"Answer the.....what did it say?" He said before hearing someone knock again. "Oh. Hey kid, it's for you."  
"What?" He whined.  
"Is that any way to speak to you're mother?" The woman asked.  
"Hey daddy can I stay with Kane-" Adelinda started to ask running down the stairs. "Er....hi."  
"Adelinda, your grandmother decided to visit." X-pac muttered through gritted teeth.  
"Who's Kane?" Sarah asked.  
"He's....we're sort of....."  
"Oh no." She said, turning to X-pac. "You let your daughter stay with her boyfriend?"  
"She's 17, she's almost an adult."  
"You have no idea how to be a father. It's a good job I decided to come here." She turned to Adelinda. "Honey, call Kane and ask him to stay here for a while."  
"But dad-"  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Ok, so I'll sleep in the spare room and Kane can sleep in here." Sarah said.  
"Kane can share my room." Adelinda said.  
"No he can't!" Sarah snapped. She turned to X-pac. "What sort of father lets his daughter and her boyfriend sleep in the same room?"  
"A cool one." Adelinda said.  
"Cool. More like a weak one. Someone who's so desperate to to be popular they forget about doing the right thing."  
"Sounds like him." Kane said.  
"Daaaaaad!" Cory said. "I drawed you another picture."  
"Let's see it." X-pac said taking the paper. "A green wrestling ring."  
"You not like it?"  
"It's good."  
"That kid is a brat!" Nash said walking into the room.  
"What's he done now?" X-pac asked.  
"He drew on all my CD's!"  
"Spawn of DX." Kane muttered.  
"Cory, go to your room!" Sarah shouted.  
"He's 3 years old." X-pac said.  
"Doesn't matter. He has to learn. Go to your room!"  
  
"Daaaaaad!" Cory shouted.  
"Alright." X-pac groaned, looking at the clock. It was 6:30. "Come on." He said dragging himself out of bed. He walked into the living room with Cory following him, forgetting that Kane was there. He looked over at the sofa where Adelinda was sleeping beside him. He moved his head slightly and pulled Adelinda closer as X-pac realised this was the happiest he'd ever seen her.  
"Daaa-"  
"Shhhh." X-pac said walking into the kitchen. He started making Cory some breakfast and heard Sarah walk into the living room.  
"What are you two doing?" She demanded.  
"Stay here Cory." X-pac said putting the bowl in from of him and walking into the living room.  
"Hi daddy." Adelinda said.  
"Hi baby."  
"That's all you have to say?" Sarah asked. "She's 17-"  
"Well they're not gonna do anything down here are they?"  
"They would if we were all asleep."  
"Cory never sleeps."  
"He's too old for you." Sarah said to Adelinda.  
"I'll decide who's too old for my daughter." X-pac said.  
"You can't decide anything for her." She turned back to Adelinda. "You are not seeing him again." She said before leaving the house.  
"Daddy?"  
"Ignore her."  
"What if-"  
"I'll deal with her."  
"I love you daddy." She said hugging him.  
"I love you too baby."  
Kane watched them without saying anything. 


	14. chapter 14

Nash answered the knock at the door, and Sarah walked in with arms full of books. "Took you long enough!" She said to Nash.  
"I'm so sorry your Majesty..." Nash muttered. "Whats with the books?"  
"It's about time Cory learned to read."  
"Heaven forbid we wait 'till he starts school and let the teachers do their jobs."  
"Thats just the attitude I'd expect from your sort. I bet your just planning to train him to spend his life bouncing around that blasted ring all day...and for a living!"  
  
"Give me the dog!" Hall shouted at Cory.  
"Mine!"  
"I had him first!"  
"I gave him his name!"  
"I gave him his name! It's Rex." Hall stated.  
"It's Sugar!"  
"Rex!"  
"Sugar!" Cory protested.  
  
Inside Kane and X-pac were sitting in the living room staring at the wall.  
"It really is fun watching paint dry." X-pac said.  
"I wouldn't say that." Kane said. "Nothing could ever beat being with Adelinda. That takes longer than watching paint dry most of the time."  
"Yeah, she's really interesting." X-pac said clenching his fists.  
"Well I wouldn't really know. We don't talk much. Gets in the way of more fun stuff."  
"And a guy like you needs to enjoy that fun stuff whenever he can. Never know when somebody else is gonna be more fun than you."  
"More fun or friends with more powerful people?"  
"How about just friends with people?"  
"Friends don't need to take orders from friends like sheep. Unless they're not real friends."  
"Well eyes need to tell the brain what the environments like. Unless they're not real eyes. In which case they just sit there, being all glass and useless. Almost like the owner."  
"But what's really useless is the owner of disgusting greasy frizzy hair."  
"Or someone with no hair." "He's my dog." Adelinda said.  
"Rex is mine." Hall argued.  
"His name is Sugar."  
"See!" Cory said.  
"I don't have time for this." Adelinda said picking up the puppy and walking into the living room, she looked around just as Kane punched X-pac. They both turned to see Adelinda standing by the door. "What happened?" She demanded.  
"Your father is an idiot." Kane said.  
"Yeah so are you." X-pac said.  
"How many times will I have to punch you to shut you up?"  
"The next person to throw a punch is gonna get one back." Adelinda warned.  
"Kane started it." X-pac muttered.  
"Well you're annoying." Kane said.  
"You're annoying."  
"You are."  
"You."  
"You."  
"Alright!" Adelinda shouted. "Shut up!"  
"I bet that's the only time you're ever gonna have to tell Kane to shut up. He rarely talks anyway, that's what normal people do."  
"I told you, me and your daughter have more fun stuff to do." Kane said.  
"Cory, do me a favour and take Sugar for a minute." Adelinda said giving Cory the dog. "Kane, let's talk in the kitchen." She said leaving the room, Kane followed her and she made sure the door was closed before punching him.  
"What was that?" She demanded.  
"What?"  
"You talking about me like......like dad talks about Tori.I don't care if we're together or not. I know you hate my dad, and I really don't blame you but if you talk about me like that again I'll-"  
"Ok." Kane said.  
"But if you wanna be honest with me about annoying him......" She opened the door slightly and kissed kane before walking back into the living room.  
  
Adelinda walked into the Smackdown arena with X-pac, Hall and Nash.  
"Why do I have to be here?" Adelinda asked.  
"You might get a better contract from Angle than Bischoff." nash told her.  
"But I wanna be with Kane."  
"Shut up about Kane!" X-pac shouted walking into Angles office.  
"What do you want?" Angle asked. "I'm not signing you guys."  
"Why not?" Adelinda asked.  
"They're all former drug addicts."  
"Fine!" X-pac said turning to leave.  
"Daddy? I didn't come all the way out here so you guys can not get a job. Kurt, look, I know drugs are wrong. They know drugs are wrong, that's why they don't take them anymore. You know how hard this business is, not everybody's as strong as you."  
"That's true." Angle said.  
"And I thought that somebody like you would understand other people's problems and give them a second chance when they've delt with them. Face it Kurt, if you exclude everyone who's ever made a mistake they'll be a total of 5 people you talk to and you'll be sending the message that if you've already done something wrong there's no hope for you. You might as well be doing drugs in the ring."  
"Ok, you have a point." Angle said. "I'll call you about a contract later." He watched them turn to leave. "Adelinda..do you wanna....go out some time?"  
"I'd really love to but I can't. You're such a great guy....I wouldn't trust myself with you. And I really don't wanna do anything 'till I'm married."  
"I understand that." Kurt said.  
"Moron." Adelinda muttered rolling her eyes. 


	15. chapter 15

"Adelinda!" Sarah shouted.  
"In a minute!" Adelinda shouted into the house before closing the door.  
"Just like her father...." Sarah muttered.  
  
"I hate grandmothers." Adelinda said.  
"Who doesn't?" Kane asked before Adelinda kissed him. "I have to go." He said breaking the kiss. "Wouldn't wanna make her wait for anything."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He said before kissing her deeply. She walked back into the house.  
"Next time come in when I tell you!" Sarah snapped.  
"I don't have to listen to you."  
"Just like your father......."She repeated.  
"Daaaaaaaaad!" Cory said.  
"What now Cory?" "Mommy's on the phone."  
"What?" X-pac shouted snatching the phone from Cory. "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to speak to my son." Tori answered. "Is that a crime?"  
"Well you did give him to me."  
"I miss him."  
"Liar." He said turning the phone off.  
"What did mommy want?" Cory asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Are you gonna make me go back?" He asked quietly. X-pac looked at him for a minute.  
"No." He said eventually.  
"Yaaaaaaay! I'm staying with daaaaaaad!" Cory shouted jumping on the sofa.  
"Yeah yeah, go and play Cory."  
"Where's Sugar?"  
"With Kane." Adelinda said. "I'm sick of you and Scott fighting over him."  
"But....I....."Cory said before crying.  
"I'll get him next week." Adelinda promised sitting on the sofa.  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah." She said as Cory wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
"So you just slam them down like that." Nash said.  
"I'm a girl." Adelinda said.  
"What's your point?"  
"I'm strong enough to powerbomb people."  
"Kid, get in here and teach your daughter the girly moves." Nash shouted as Sarah walked into the room.  
"No, my grand daughter is not gonna be like you. Adelinda, honey, why don't you go to school."  
"Well I'm done at school. Bischoff sent my to this boarding school when he thought he was my dad and I finished high school 2 years early."  
"Great! So you can still go to college."  
"College? I wasn't-"  
"Don't be silly. Now your father didn't go so I have enough money to pay for it-" She said giving her different pieces of paper.  
"We're kinda doing something here." Nash said.  
"If-" Sarah started.  
"Alright, Sarah, I'll look at all this stuff when I'm finished here and we can talk then ok?" Adelinda said.  
"At least one of you can be reasonable. You must get that from your mother."  
"I can't believe you're even gonna think about listening to her." Nash said when Sarah left.  
"I'm not saying I'll deffinately do what she wants. Actually I'll never do what she wants 'cos I am gonna be involved in wrestling can't hurt."  
"No but Sarah can. I think she bites." Hall said walking in.  
  
"Who are you against tonight?" Adelinda asked lying on the sofa.  
"Rey Mysterio." X-pac said.  
"They're never gonna let you become a favourate are they?"  
"Don't look like it." He said leaving to have his match.  
Adelinda lay enjoying the silence for a few minutes before falling asleep. She suddenly felt a hand on her mouth and looked up to see Paul Bearer looking down at her.  
Adelinda looked around the room and saw Vador tying her hands together. She turned back to Bearer, wondering what was happening. He started stroking her hair.  
"No wonder my son likes you so much." He said.  
"I thought you didn't have a son." She said turning away.  
"Don't do that." Bearer told her as he put his hand on her face and made her look at him.  
  
"Hi." Nash heard someone say as he got his coffee, he turned and saw Torrie Wilson standing behind him.  
"Hi Torrie."  
"You on SMACKDOWN now?"  
"Looks like it." Nash said. "So how have you been?"  
"Fine. I guess. Everyone seems to hate me." She said softly.  
"Well let me know if anyone tries anything and I'll deal with them."  
"Thanks." She said smiling.  
  
"The minstry is the most powerful stable in the WWE-" Bearer continued.  
"Why are you telling me?" Adelinda asked.  
"Because you could be part of it. If you do exactly what I say." He moved closer to her and kissed her, forcing his toungue into her mouth. Vader held her down when she tried to move. Eventually Bearer stood up and X-pac walked in.  
"What-" He said before being punched by Vader.  
"Daddy?" Adelinda wispered, trying to un-tie her hands. She looked at X-pac and saw him lying on the locker room floor, bleeding, she walked over to him to see if he was ok.  
"I don't think so." Vader said gripping her hair. Suddenly he let go and she went to check on X-pac. She looked up see Vader being punched by Nash and realised she was bleeding. She put her hand on her stomach and it was covered in blood within seconds.  
Nash looked over at Adelinda and X-pac. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Don't know." X-pac said quietly. "They were already in here." He looked at his daughter who'd started crying. "Maybe one of us should tell Kane." 


	16. chapter 16

"I can handle Paul Bearer." X-pac said walking into the hotel room.  
"Yeah, so can Adelinda. That's why he'd bring Vader." Nash said, putting Adelinda down on the bed. He sat down in a chair. "I'm staying."  
X-pac looked over at his daughter, who was sleeping because of the blood loss. "You had to peirce her belly button didn't you?" He said to Hall.  
"I didn't know her boyfriends creepy dad would rip it out!" Hall said.  
"Is she gonna be ok?" Cory asked.  
"Yeah." X-pac sighed.  
"Scott, take Cory to watch some TV." Nash said.  
"So I'm just the babysitter?" Hall said leaving the room.  
  
Kane walked into the bedroom and saw Nash's eyes open. He relaxed when he saw it was Kane.  
"Is she alright?" Kane whispered, trying not to wake her up. Nash nodded and went back to sleep as Adelinda's eyes opened. "Hi." Kane said softly, lying down beside her.  
"Hi." She said smiling as he pulled her closer.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah....he's just....weird."  
"I know." He kissed her gently. "It's ok now."  
"Did you bring Sugar?"  
"Yeah, Cory's playing with him."  
She smiled and closed her eyes before going back to sleep.  
  
Kane woke up and saw that Nash was gone. X-pac was sitting on the edge of the bed and Adelinda was still asleep.  
"Daaaaaad!" Cory said.  
"What?"  
"Mommy said she wants me to live with her. Don't make me go."  
"I won't."  
"Why does she want me now and she didn't before."  
"Because she's a stupid nutcase and nobody else would tak to her."  
"You don't change do you?" Kane said.  
"Don't plan to. Did she wake up when you came in?"  
"Yeah. I didn't wanna wake her but-"  
"How was she?"  
"Fine."  
"Daaaaaaaaaaad!"  
"Alright!"  
Adelinda woke up and watched Cory and X-pac leaving the room, she looked over at Kane, who looked confused.  
"What?" She asked.  
"He's turned into a dad." Kane said.  
  
"Kid, phone." Hall said.  
"Yeah thanks." X-pac said sarcasticly. "What? Oh what do you want? No." He put the phone back and walked into the bedroom. "We have to leave in 20 minutes, hurry up."  
"Alright!" Adelinda said, carrying Sugar into the living room.  
"That was mom wasn't it?" Cory said.  
"Yeah." X-pac said, lying on the bed.  
"I don't wanna go!" Cory said crying.  
"You won't. Go and draw Adelinda a picture ok?"  
"Will that make her feel better?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok!" He said excitedly, running through the door.  
X-pac sighed and covered his face with his hands.  
"Tori doesn't have a chance." Kane said eventually.  
"What?" X-pac asked moving his hands so he could look at Kane.  
"You didn't know about him before she left him with you and you've been doing ok with him since then."  
"No." X-pac said quietly. "I wanna strangle him most of the time. I'm not a dad, Kane. I ignore Cory and try to control Adelinda."  
"Well you're doing ok."  
  
"We have to go now." Nash said, picking up his bag. "Why am I the only one ready?"  
"'Cos you're a boring loser who has time to be organised?" Adelinda suggested, playing with Suagr.  
"Will you stop playing with that stupid dog?!" Nash shouted.  
"He's not stupid!"  
"Are we leaving or not?" X-pac said.  
"Daddy?"  
"What?"  
"Can I stay with Kane?"  
"I...I think Bearer might expect that."  
"Well can he stay with us?"  
"Yeah alright."  
  
"Adelinda, I drawded you a picture." Cory said on the plane, giving Adelinda the peice of paper. "Flowers." She said. "They're beautiful."  
"They're gonna be at the wedding when you and Kane get married." Cory said, making X-pac choke on his cola.  
"Daddy?" Adelinda said. "Are you alright?"  
"You know most dad's know their daughters through the ballet phase and the doll phase, as soon as I find out I have one she's already decided she's in love with a retarded freak, no offence Kane."  
"None taken." Kane said.  
"Daddy, I...me and Kane might not get married....I.."  
"At least she loves someone she'll be safe with." Nash said. "How many people would you trust with her after the Bearer thing?"  
"You, shawny, Scott and Kane." X-pac muttered. "Alright, but you're not marrying anyone until you're at least 20." He said to Adelinda.  
"Was this my fault?" Cory asked quietly.  
"No, Cory, why don't you draw flowers for Kev's wedding?" X-pac said.  
"I'm not getting married." Nash told them.  
"Then why were you smiling so much after you saw Torrie Wilson?" Hall asked.  
"Torrie?" Adelinda said. "Have you asked her out?"  
"No!" Nash said. "And I don't plan to."  
"So then why did you put on that hero act?" Hall asked.  
"What hero act?"  
"If anyone tries anything I'll deal with them." He said, mimiking Nash.  
"That is so cheesy." Adelinda said.  
"Yeah and sacrifising somebody is very original." Nash said.  
"At least my way worked." Kane said putting his arm around Adelinda.  
"Hi." Justin Credable said sitting down. "Nash is in love." Adelinda said.  
"I'm not!" Nash growled.  
"Then why has your face turned into a tomato?"  
"I always knew you liked him." Justin credable said to Hall.  
"Not with me you idiot." Hall growled.  
  
"Tired." Cory said quietly, as X-pac picked him up.  
"Only took you 3 weeks." X-pac muttered.  
"Where are you two going?" Nash asked as Adelinda and Kane walked upstairs.  
"We're.....balancing chakras." Adelinda said.  
"Come back down here!" Sarah shouted.  
"But-"  
"Now!"  
"Daddy?"  
"What?" X-pac said, carrying Cory upstairs.  
"Sarah doesn't trust me."  
"Neither do I."  
"Dad!"  
"Adelinda I don't want to deal with this ok?"  
"But-"  
"Don't argue with your father!" Sarah said.  
"Why not? You do it all the time." Adelinda told her.  
"Well now I can see he's finally being responsible."  
"No he's not, he's being childish just like he always is."  
"You know who else is childish? Children. You could have 3 before you're 20 if you don't end this joke with Kane now."  
"You think it's a joke?"  
"Of course I do. You're too young to be in love, you just think you are and Kane is letting you think that so he-"  
Kane growled, interupting her and Sarah walked into the kitchen quickly. 


	17. chapter 17

"Which one you wanna watch?" Hall said holding up the videos.  
"That one." Nash said.  
"Ok."  
"Well Cory's still asleep." X-pac said sitting down on the sofa. "Hopefully he'll sleep all night." "He won't." Adelinda said after pulling away from Kane. He pulled her closer and claimed her lips again.  
"Alright, go." X-pac said before Adelinda and Kane walked up the stairs. "What are we watching."  
"TV." Hall said pointing.  
"No." X-pac said sarcastly.  
"Yeah, hey kid, could you pass me the beer? I would ask Adelinda but she's too busy with Kane and I wouldn't have bothered you while you were with her mother so-" Nash started to say.  
"Sure." X-pac said, picking up the beer. He walked over to Nash and poured it over his head.  
"Hey! Do you know how long it takes to get the smell of beer out of my hair?"  
"You wanna keep it clean for Torrie?" Hall asked.  
"Shut up." Nash growled.  
"Daaaaaaaaaad!"  
  
Adelinda woke up, suddenly aware of pain. She put her hand to nose and saw it was bleeding and turned to Kane to see him moving around wildly.  
"Kane?" She said softly.  
"No. No." He said, getting louder.  
"Kane." She said. He open his eyes and looked at Adelinda before pushing her down on the bed, she looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes.  
"Don't do what they did!" He shouted.  
"I love you." She said quietly, moving her hand to touch his face. He put his hand over hers, and kissed her fingers gently. "I love you." He said looking at her nose. "Did I do that?"  
"You were asleep. What were you dreaming about?" Kane dropped her hand and turned to face the wall. "Kane?"  
"I can't." He muttered.  
"Why?"  
"I just can't."  
"Kane, I love you-"  
"That's what they said."  
"Who?" Kane ignored her. "Kane?"  
"Go to sleep."  
"I can't just-" "It's ok." Kane said turning to face her. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently.  
  
"Cory, stop jumping off the sofa." X-pac said.  
"Boooorrrrrreeeeed."  
"Go and play in your room."  
"The ghosts are in there."  
"What ghosts?"  
"The ghosts that want Adelinda."  
"Cory I'm too tired for this ok?"  
"They leave her roses."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I don't give them to her cos she'd get scared but they say they're gonna burry me alive."  
"How do you know they're ghosts?" X-pac asked.  
"They told me they're dead." Cory said.  
"Alright." X-pac said before walking upstairs.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kane whispered.  
"Yeah. It didn't bleed for long anyway. Why can't you tell me what you were dreaming about?"  
"It doesn't matter now."  
"It does matter. Kane, it's ok to be upset about the past. I think about my mom all the time."  
  
X-pac walked into Cory's room slowly, not even sure why he was doing this. He looked over at his desk and saw a black rose. "Hi daddy." Adelinda said.  
"Go and play with your brother." X-pac said.  
"What-"  
"Just do it."  
"Fine!"  
"What was that about?" Kane asked walking into the room.  
"That." X-pac said pointing at the rose. "Cory said this is where the ghosts are."  
"Ghosts?"  
"They told him they're dead. And that they'd burry him alive if he doesn't give the roses to Adelinda."  
Kane picked up the rose and looked at it for a minute.  
"This isn't the way my brother does things." Kane said.  
  
"What do we do now?" X-pac asked. "I can't protect her from Vader-"  
"I can." Kane said.  
"What about Cory?"  
"He'll be fine. I don't think he should sleep in here again though."  
"Does it really make a difference what room he sleeps in? If they can get in here they'll find him. My son has had people coming into his room every night and I didn't even notice. What sort of a father am I?"  
"Well you haven't locked him in a basement so you're still the best one I know."  
  
"They don't want you to know about the ghosts." Cory said suddenly.  
"What ghosts?" Adelinda asked.  
"This one." He said showing her the picture he'd drawn of Bearer.  
"Cory, he's not a ghost."  
"He wants you."  
"What?"  
"He says you're beautiful."  
"He talks to you?"  
"He wakes me up so I don't wanna sleep."  
"Daddy!" She screamed walking upstairs.  
"What princess?" X-pac said walking out of Cory's room.  
"What's....what is Cory talking about?"  
"He wasn't supposed to tell you."  
"Ok, well if he wants me then fine."  
"What?"  
"This isn't fair to Cory."  
"Bearer is a monster-"  
"So was Kane-"  
"Kane was never that bad."  
"I'm gonna let anyone hurt you." Kane said, bringing his mouth to hers. He kissed her gently as Sarah walked out of her room.  
"Sean! You're just-"  
"Mom just....go home ok?" He said walking downstairs.  
"What did he do to you?" Adelinda whispered.  
"I......."  
"Just tell me."  
"Alright." Kane said pulling her into her bedroom. "But this will never happen to you ok?"  
"Ok." She said before he kissed her again.  
"Alright, I'll tell you." He said pulling away.  
  
"Hi." Torrie Wilson said walking into the locker room. Nash looked up.  
"Hey."  
"Well isn't this sweet?" Hall said.  
"Shut up." Nash growled.  
"Mean." Hall said pretending to be upset.  
"That's nice." Adelinda said sarcsticly, hugging Hall.  
"Are you gonna kiss or not?" Justin Credable asked.  
"Shut up!" Nash said again.  
"Actually they kind of have a point." Torrie said quietly.  
"Oh, wow, this is sweet. Wait a minute." Adelinda said reaching for her bag. She pulled out a bag of popcorn and threw it to Justin and Hall and then took out a camera. "Ok, now."  
"Shut up!" Nash repeated.  
"Oh no, his brain won't work." Hall said. "This must be love."  
"Shut-....maybe we should leave." Nash said before he walked out of the locker room with Torrie.  
  
"You gonna be ok?" Hall asked before he left to have his match.  
"Yeah." Adelinda said.  
"Alright. Kev should be back in a minute."  
"Ok."  
Hall left to have his match and Adelinda sat down to watch it. Half way throught the door opened and Bearer and Vader walked in.  
"You were lucky before." Bearer said.  
"I know." She said standing up.  
"Doesn't mean you'll be lucky now." He said walking towards her. Vader walked a few centimetres behind her.  
"I'm gonna be lucky." She said. "I'm gonna be fast." She punched Bearer and ran out of the locker room.  
"Are you-" Vader started to say.  
"Go!" Bearer said.  
Adelinda ran down the corridor into Undertaker, knocking coffee over his hand. She stood there for a few minutes, frozen by fear as Bearer came from around a corner.  
"You're not that fast." Bearer said.  
"You were running from him?" Taker asked. "What's wrong, can't take care of yourself?" He said as Vader walked up to them and Taker realised what happened. "Leave." He said to Vader, who looked at Bearer. Bearer nodded and Vader walked out of the building. "Go back to the locker room." He said to Bearer. He turned back to Adelinda and his eyes narrowed. "You're different." He said.  
"What?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"My dad's a wrestler."  
"Which one?"  
"X-pac." Undertaker took that in for a minute and looked at her.  
"You have his eyes." He said eventually. He looked over again. "Nothing else though. What does your mom do?"  
"She....was a fortune teller."  
"A gypsy." He smiled. 


	18. chapter 18

"Yeah...so?" Adelinda said.  
"And she taught you what she knew"  
"Most of it"  
"What happend to her?" Taker asked.  
"Why don't you use your power to find out"  
"An illness. It didn't need to be as serious as it was"  
Adelinda thought of her mom the last time she'd seen her alive. She was lying down, crying out in pain.  
"It was just a cut." Adelinda muttered. "We didn't think that..." She said as tears came down her face.  
"You'd better get back to daddy." Taker said.

"Where were you?" X-pac asked when she walked into the locker room. "What's wrong"  
"Nothing. Vader came in and I ran out and Undertaker"  
"What did he do"  
"Nothing. He just told Vader to go and then started talking about mom"  
"Did he hurt you"  
"No. Why? Does he do that"  
"Yeah. There's a reason why he has Bearer around"  
"He didn't know about...well, what happened last week"  
"Alright. Well, I don't think we should tell Kane about this. You know he'd just over react." X-pac said.  
"Ok."

"No!" Kane shouted in his sleep. "I can't." Adelinda woke up and touched Kane's face gently.  
"Kane?" She said softly. "Kane, wake up"  
He opened his eyes breathing quickly and reached to pull her closer to him. "It's ok." She whispered, ignoring the pain as he pulled her even closer and wrapped his arm around her waist too tightly.  
"I'm not...they didn't do any...it wasn't...I"Kane muttered to himself.  
"Kane, it's over now ok? Go back to sleep"  
Kane nodded and lay down, Adelinda kissed him.  
"I love you." She whispered.

"Adelinda, play with me." Cory said as Adelinda walked downstairs.  
"Not now Cory"  
"But I wanna play." He said pouting.  
"You look tired." Nash said.  
"Yeah, I was awake with Kane most of the night"  
"I don't wanna hear this." X-pac groaned.  
"Not...he was having the nightmares again"  
"Kane has nightmares?" Hall laughed. "Did you have to read him a bed time story"  
Adelinda picked up one of Cory's toy cars and threw it at Hall's head.  
"Owww." He complained.  
"What are his nightmares about?" Nash asked.  
"Life in Bearer's basement." Adelinda said. "How can anybody do that stuff to someone Cory's age"  
"Some people are just evil"  
"Daaaaaaaad! Can I have a dog"  
"No." X-pac said.  
"I want a pet!" Cory pouted.  
"How about a squiral?" Adelinda said.  
"Shut up." X-pac told her.  
"You can have it for a few weeks before someone makes you eat it." She added.  
"What?" Cory said crying, he burried his head in X-pacs lap. "Dad, don't let anyone make eat it"  
"Or they can poke stuff in it's eyes and watch it walk around blind"  
"Adelinda!" X-pac shouted.  
"Sorry." She muttered. "Cory, no ones gonna make you eat anything"  
"Not even vegatables?" Cory said.  
"I meant anything alive"  
"They were alive?" Nash asked. "No wonder Kane's so messed up."

"Kane?" Adelinda said quietly. Kane opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you ok"  
"Yeah. I didn't hurt you last night did I"  
"No." Adelinda said shaking her head. "Did you have anymore nightmares?" Kane nodded. "Want a distraction?" She said moving her lips down to his.  
"Hiiiiiiii!" Cory said running into the room.  
"What do you want Cory"  
"I drawded Kane a picture"  
Kane raised his eyebrows and opended his mouth to speak.  
"Be nice, he's trying to help." Adelinda whispered.  
"Let me see it." Kane sighed taking the picture. "What is it?" He asked after a few minutes.  
"That's you and that's Sugar and that's Adelinda and the baby you're gonna have. And she won't leave him alone all night like mom did"  
"That's...great." Kane said, wishing he'd go away.  
"Byyyyyye!" Cory said leaving.  
"I told you to be nice." Adelinda said.  
"We are not having a baby that looks like a scribble"  
"He's trying to help. It's not like he understands all this stuff, he just wants to make everyone feel better"  
"Well it's not working." 


	19. Chapter 19

"Kane?" Adelinda said walking into the bedroom. "Wanna come downstairs, Hall just got loads of videos"  
"I'll stay up here." Kane said.  
"But I need you, Nash is supposed to be on a date with Torrie but the idiot brought her back here and...he's probably gonna kill me before midnight"  
"So I'm just there to stop people killing you?" He said standing up.  
"No. But it is one of advantage of being with you"  
"So there's other advantages"  
"Yes." She said smiling.  
"Are you 2 coming down here or not?" X-pac shouted.  
"Alright!" Adelinda shouted turning to leave the room.  
"So how much do you like the other advantages?" Kane asked pulling her back.  
"I'll show you later." She said before kissing him.  
"Adelinda!" X-pac shouted again.  
"Alright!"

"Which one first?" Shawn Micheals asked. "Candy man or the Texas chainsaw massacre"  
"How about the one where you all leave?" Nash suggested, putting his arm around Torrie.  
"Does that happen in any of these movies?" Adelinda asked.  
"Yeah I think that's what Scream is about." Justin Credable said.  
"Why did you get a teen slasher?" Adelinda asked Hall. "Incase you haven't noticed you're...old. Hey, Torrie can I ask you a question"  
"Sure." Torrie said.  
"What do you do"  
"What"  
"Well you're on SMACKDOWN all the time but you never have any matches"  
"I had a match a few weeks ago"  
"No, you haven't had a match since before I did and I'm not a wrestler"  
"Shut up." Nash growled.  
"I'm just taking an interest." "Well don't"  
"You sure you wanna sit next to that guy?" Adelinda asked Torrie.  
"I...yeah." Torrie said.  
"Ok, who wants beer?" Hall asked.  
"I-" Adelinda started to say.  
"You can have one." X-pac said.  
"But"  
"No"  
"Meanie." She said pouting.  
"So what are we watching first?" Hall asked.  
"Are they all scary?" Torrie asked quietly.  
"Awww don't worry." Adelinda said before glancing at Nash "the gorrila can protect you from the big bad TV"  
"If you don't shut up I'm gonna kill you!" Nash said.  
"I wouldn't advise it." Kane growled.

"Ewww." Torrie whispered, closing her eyes and moving closer to Nash.  
"Cool!" Adelinda said.  
"Cory's asleep." Shawn Micheals said. "At last." Adelinda moved onto Kane's lap so he could sit down. "Are you ok?" Kane whispered stroking Adelinda's hair. "Yeah." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Which videos you guys wanna watch now?" Hall asked as the film ended.  
"They're too scary." Torrie said.  
"I'll take you home." Nash said.  
"Call me if you're gonna be late." Shawn micheals said, making everyone else laugh.  
"Shut up!" Nash shouted leaving the house with Torrie.  
"Can we watch The Ring?" Adelinda asked.  
"Yeah ok." Hall said putting the video in.  
"I'm going to bed." Justin Credable said getting up.  
"Yeah me too." Kane said.  
"Ok." Adelinda told Kane before kissing him. She stood up and sat down where he was.

Kane walked in to the bedroom and saw Cory sitting on the bed.  
"What are you doing in here?" Kane asked.  
"I like it here." Cory answered. "I know it's Adelinda's even when she's not here. Everything's like her"  
"You really love your sister don't you?" Corry nodded.  
"She's nice to me. My mom was never nice to me"  
"Your mom said you used to break things"  
"It was the only time she'd talk to me." Cory said quietly.

"Are you a wrestler?" Cory asked.  
"Yeah." Kane said.  
"Did you ever have a title"  
"Yeah, I was WWE champ before. Me and your dad were tag team champions once"  
"How come you not friends now"  
"He joined a stable I wasn't cool enough for"  
"That was mean." Cory said. "Mom said that I do what dad did." He added, trying to understand his confusion.  
"So"  
"So if I get a friend I gonna do that too?" He thought for a minute. "I don't want to. I don't have a friend, I want one"  
"Cory, you're not gonna do something just because your dad did. You have half of his genes but you're a different person"  
"Am I a nicer person"  
"Yeah"  
"The ghosts don't think I am"  
"What ghosts"  
"He comes into my room. He's mad at me. I don't wanna go back in there"  
"I'll see if he's there." Kane said getting up.  
"Nooooo!" Cory said desperately. "He said"  
"I won't let him hurt you ok? Stay here." Kane got up and left the room as Cory lay on the bed.  
"I told you not to do that, Cory." He heard Bearer say.  
"I didn't try to. I just...I wanna sleep." The 3 year old said quietly.  
"You did the opposite of what I told you"  
"I'm sorry"  
"You will be"  
"Noooo." He said crying. "Yes." Bearer said before turning to see Adelinda walking upstairs. "Don't tell anyone." He said before hiding in the bathroom.  
"Hi." Adelinda said. "What's wrong"  
"I...tired"  
"So go to bed"  
"I was scares of the...ghosts. Kane's checking"  
"Alright. You ok"  
"Yes"  
"You sure? Cos you can sleep in here or with dad if you're scared"  
"I'm ok." Cory lied. Adlinda looked around the room slowly, and walked into the bathroom. She looked around and notice the window was open.  
"Cory, go and tell dad to come up here." She said walking back into the bedroom.  
"Noo... I can't...I"  
"Just do it"  
"No one's in there Cory." Kane said walking back in.  
"Come on, let's go downstairs." Adelinda said, taking her bother's hand.

"Dad?" Cory said quietly.  
"What's wrong"  
"I...they..."

Adelinda walked down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. X-pac looked at her strangely and followed her.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Checking the windows." She walked towards the cupboard and opened it. "And the Key to the bathroom window is in here"  
"So"  
"So I know it was locked. Then Cory saw Bearer again"  
"I didn't!" Cory said desperatly.  
"I know you did, that's the only time you stop being hyper. He was in my room with Cory and the bathroom window was open when I went it, meaning he had the key. But it's still down here"  
"So then how-" X-pac started to asked.  
"Somebody must have put it back for him." Adelinda said.  
"I don't think"  
"I checked all the windows, they're locked. The only ways into this house are through the front and back door, which you need keys for, so someone has to be letting him in." 


	20. Chapter 20

"This is my fault." Cory said quietly.  
"No it's not." Adelinda said. "I'm the one that made Bearer notice you aren't I"  
"Will you 2 shut up?" X-pac said. "This isn't your fault. It's not even a problem 'cos we were gonna be here tomorow anyway"  
"So you think leaving without telling anyone and goint to a really cheap hotel isn't a problem?" Adelinda said.  
"My fault, my fault, my fault." Cory repeated.  
"Cory, stop it." X-pac said.  
"Mom always said I shouldn't have been born"  
"Your mom's crazy alright? She decided she was more scared of the tables than the people who put her through them"  
"Really?" Adelinda said laughing. She looked at X-pac and Cory. "Sorry..."

"Noooo!" Cory said, snatching the crayon from Adelinda.  
"What? Grass is green." Adelinda said.  
"I don't want it green. I want it purple"  
"You like green"  
"Not when somethings supposed to be green"  
"Purple grass? Strange even to the Lord of Darkness." They heard someone say. The looked up to see Undertaker standing by the door.  
"What do-" Adelinda started to ask.  
"I came to deliver the gift of knowledge." He answered.  
"What knowledge?" "That somebody who lives in your house is letting Paul in, but I can tell you've already worked that one out and only...3 weeks before a normal person would. So you wanna wait, I'm guessing...5 days to work out who it is or should I tell you now"  
"You know who it is"  
"Yes. But I'm an all or nothing sort of person, so if I teach you this, I'll have to teach you something else"  
"Like what"  
"Come to my hotel room later. As for who's letting Paul in, it's Justin Credable"  
"What!" Adelinda shouted. "Why would he wan"  
"He made Paul promise that he wouldn't actually hurt Cory, he just wanted you to blame Kane so you'd split up. Of course, if Paul knows what the word "promise" means, he doesn't show it. Anyway, go back to your picture. I'll see you later"  
"Hi." X-pac said walking into the house. "Guess what I found out yesterday?" He asked, glaring at Justin Credable.  
"What?" Nash asked.  
"Somebody has been letting Bearer in to Cory's room. Wanna know who that somebody is"  
"He said he wouldn't hurt-" Justin Credable tried to say.  
"Why would you do that?" Nash demanded.  
"I...I wanted Adelinda to think it was Kane"  
"Why?" Kane growled.  
"Because she should be with me, not you"  
"So you put Cory at risk just because you have an idea that you and Adelinda might work out"  
"We would work out. When you were to busy with being a monster she had to come to me"  
"Where is she?" Kane asked.  
"She's with Sarah." X-pac answered. "They're gonna look at colleges or something."

"This is hard." Adelinda complained.  
"No talking." Taker said.  
Adelinda nodded and started to concentrate on her breathing 


	21. Chapter 21

"Wow." Adelinda said, sitting up. "That was amazing"  
"You've never done anything like that?" Undertaker asked, surprised.  
"Meditation yes, but never for days...That was so cool!"

"Want a dog! Want a dog! Want a dog!" Cory repeated, jumping up and down on the sofa.  
"Play with Sugar." X-pac said.  
"Want my own! Want my own"  
"Cory, go to bed"  
Cory stopped jumping and sat down beside his father. "I'm scared"  
"He's not coming back. Justin's gone, the doors and windows are locked, no one's gonna let him in"  
"Promise"  
"Yeah"  
"Will you read me a story"  
"But...TV." X-pac whined.  
"Please"  
"Fine. In a minute."

Kane walked out of the bedroom, finally giving up on the idea of sleeping. He walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Nash was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.  
"Why are you still up?" Kane asked, sitting down.  
"Knew someone wouldn't be able to sleep." He said casually. "What's wrong"  
"She slept with Justin." Kane said, letting his head fall into his hands. "I'm not mad at her"  
"So what's the problem"  
"I should be mad at her. Why would she"  
"She's young. She loves you, she hasn't learnt how to deal with strong emotions yet. And you didn't help at that time"  
"Why didn't she tell me"  
"You can blame kid for that. He's always telling her what you did to Tori. She's scared of you"  
"What? I would never hurt her. What I did to Tori...this is different. I don't think I loved her, not compared to"  
"Tell Adelinda that."

"I should go." Adelinda said.  
"Are you sure?" Undertaker said, walking behind her.  
"Yes." Adelinda turned around as The undertaker slide his arm around her waist. Adelinda's eyes widened as their lips met. 


	22. Chapter 22

"I have to go." Adelinda said, pulling away and walking quickly out of the room. She picked up her phone and saw that Kane had tried to call her, but couldn't make herself call him.  
"Hi." Angle said, walking up to her.  
"Hi." Adelinda said, forcing a smile.  
"What were you doing in there?" He asked, looking at Undertaker's hotel room.  
"Just...well..." She stopped, unable to think of a reason.  
"Are you and him"  
"No! I should go."

"Why does it make that noise?" Cory asked, picking up X-pac's phone. "I don't like it"  
"Go and play." X-pac said. "What the hell do want?" He said when he realised it was Tori who'd called him.  
"I wanna see my son"  
"Fine take him, he's annoying me anyway." He said, switching the phone off. He looked around to find Cory, who had just jumped off a cupboard. "Stop doing that." X-pac said, reaching to catch him.  
"I no mean to annoy you." Cory said quietly.  
"Adelinda will be back soon, go and draw her picture." X-pac said, putting his son down.

"Adelinda!" Cory shouted when his sister walking into the house.  
"Hi." Adelinda smiled, picking up her little brother. "Where are you going?" She asked Nash.  
"Out." he said simply as he left the house with Hall.  
Adellinda looked over at Kane, who was sitting on the sofa, watching her. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi." Adelinda said, sitting on the sofa, with Cory on her lap.  
"I draweded you pictures." Cory said, showing her the one he was holding. "That's you and Kane with the baby you're gonna have, only this time it's bigger. I wish I was your baby." He said, sadly.  
"You're my baby brother." Adelinda said. "I prefer that cos it means I can play with you past your bedtime and give you sweets instead of being responsible. And when we do have the baby you'll be it's uncle so you'll get to do the same thing"  
"I want to do that." Cory said smiling. "I'll be nice to them and play with them. Even if they're a girl"  
"Well why don't you show me how grown up you and brush your teeth, then I'll read you a story"  
Adelinda said.  
"I'm scared in my room." He said quietly.  
"You can sleep with me and Kane tonight." She thought for a minute. "Where's dad"  
"He was here then he lefted." Cory answered.  
"Ok. Get ready for bed"  
Cory jumped up and left the room, leaving Adelinda alone with Kane.  
"I know about...the thing with Justin." Kane said quietly.  
"I'm sorry"  
"I know. It doesn't matter"  
"I love you." Adelinda said. "At the time, it was so hard. I thought about you all the time. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I couldn't even sleep and I'd stopped always thinking about my mom and dad kept saying that I shouldn't be in love with you and I was really confused"  
"I know." Kane said, pulling her into his arms. "It's ok." He said stroking her hair.  
"I wanted to tell you"  
"You don't have to tell me stuff like that unless I need to know"  
"When do you need to know?" Adelinda asked, confused.  
"If you're gonna leave me"  
"Hiiiiiiii!" Cory shouted. 


	24. Chapter 24

"So you're just gonna go back to your boring life and pretend this didn't happen?" Tori said, as X-pac got dressed.  
"It didn't"  
"So why do you keep coming back? Have you been with anybody else since you found out about Cory"  
"Sure, it's easy to fit casual sex around taking care of a hyperactive 3 year old"  
"I did it"  
"You ignored him"  
"I wanted a life! I tried so hard at first but I kept getting everything wrong"  
"I get eveything wrong. He doesn't care about that, he just wants to know that people love him." He sat down on the bed. "He's smart. He knows about people and love and that's what he responds to"  
"How could our son be that smart"  
"Do you love him"  
"Yeah. In a terrible mother sort of way. Do you"  
"I love Adelinda more." He said, letting his head fall into his hands. "I don't know why, I've tried"  
"She's always gonna be your little princess, she worked hard enough to finish high school early,  
she babysits her little brother, she does all the cleaning, she makes you coffee everyday. She's the dream daughter"  
"Tell that to my mother."

"He looks like you when he's sleeping." Kane whispered.  
"How?" Adelinda answered, stroking Cory's hair.  
"Just...innnocent"  
"I'm as far from innocent as it's possible to get"  
"You're not"  
"You know, I expected more pain when you found out"  
"I know it didn't mean anything"  
"I love you."

"Why did he have to come?" Torrie complained, glancing at Hall.  
"We don't have to stay long." Nash said.  
"Hi." Micheals said, sitting down beside them. "You two look like you wanna leave"  
"We do." Nash said, as he stood up. "Where are they going." Hall said as they left, putting the beers on the table.  
"It should be that hard to guess"  
"Where's kid"  
"Don't know. He left the house hours ago."

"You're gonna try to tell me that didn't happen aren't you?" Tori said.  
"No." X-pac answered, lying down on the bed.  
"You know, there is a way to get your little girl back"  
"What do you mean"  
"If she found Kane with someone else. Like me"  
"He wouldn't do it"  
"He's a guy, of course he'd do it"  
"No offence Tori, but you're not that hot"  
"Hotter than your angelic daughter"  
"You mean more of a slut"  
"Aren't they the same thing? You wanna get rid of Kane don't you"  
"Yeah, but..." He paused, trying to think. "She's my daughter!" He sat up and started to get dressed.  
"So don't you wanna know if Kane's planning to punish her for sleeping with someone else"  
X-pac turned to look at her.  
"So how do we do this?" He asked. 


	25. Chapter 25

"I wanna do it!" Hall pouted.  
"It's my turn!" Micheals said.  
"I'm stronger than you." Hall insisted. 

"What are they talking about?" Kane asked, sitting on the grass beside Adelinda.  
"I don't know." Adelinda said, putting sunblock on her stomach, then on Kane. "But there's only two of them, so I'm guessing Nash is already doing whatever it is"  
Kane smiled and looked at Adelinda, who was drinking water. She was wearing a pink bikini but still complained about it being too hot.  
"Cory's sitting still for once." Adelinda said, glancing at her little brother. She turned to Kane.  
"Maybe we should catch up with what we didn't get to do last night." She whispered, moving her fingers across his chest. Kane smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"You haven't even looked at schools for Cory have you?" Sarah demanded.  
"He's three years old." Nash said.  
"He'll be four in a few weeks. Then, before you know it, he's be 6 and will have no school to go to.  
What will you do then"  
"There's 2 years between 4 and 6"  
"We know that, but does Cory"  
"Why does Cory have to know that"  
"Wrestler's are all the same." Sarah muttered.

"Stop trying to swallow my daughter." X-pac said, slapping the back of Kane's head.  
"Was that supposed to hurt?" Kane asked, turing to look at X-pac.  
"Why do you always have to do this?" Adelinda asked.  
"Sorry princess." X-pac said. "Bought you some ice cream." He gave her the bowl of chocolate ice cream.  
"Thank you daddy"  
"I'm gonna take a shower." Kane said, standing up.

"I drawded everyone a picture!" Cory said, running into the room. He looked up and saw Sarah, and quickly ran back out again.  
"Smart kid." Hall said.

"What are you doing here?" Kane asked, when he saw Tori in the bedroom.  
"I miss you." She said, pouting slightly. "And I figured you could use some fun after babysitting that teenage girl"  
"I love her." Kane said.  
"But she's gotta be dull. How much fun do you actually have with her?"  
"What are you doing?" Kane demanded.  
"Just wondering, of everyone you've slept with, who was the best"  
"What?"  
"Kane, we're just talking. Why are you so tense?"  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
"Women like to know these things. So, was I good or not"  
"Yeah. Is that all you wanna know?"  
"No. How good? Second best? Average"  
"The best." Kane said, clearly confused.  
"Better than Adelinda?"  
"You should go"  
"Not until you answer the question"  
"Yes, better. Get out."  
"Or I could stay." Tori said, before kissing him. Kane responded for a few minutes, but then pushed her away.  
"I'm not doing this to her." He said.  
"She did it to you"  
"It was a mistake. I love her"  
"You loved me, remember?"  
"That's over"  
"I bet you tell her it wasn't real don't you?" "I wanna protect her." Kane said quietly. "She's too young to understand how feelings like this can stop"  
"They don't stop! Kane, I'm always going to love you, not as much as I did but what I felt will never completely go away." She moved closer, touching his face and kissing him gently.  
"No." Kane said, pushing her away. "Get out!"  
Tori looked towards the door, then smiled and left the room. Kane sighed and covered his face with his hands, breathing deeply. He looked up towards the door, where Adelinda was watching him.


	26. Chapter 26

"How did it go?" X-pac asked.  
"He didn't do it." Tori said. She looked at him. "You don't look surprised"  
"It's Kane. This was stupid, he'll never cheat"  
"What!" Adelinda screamed, as she entered the room. "You planned this"  
"Princess"  
"You must be so disappointed. You really want me to be as pathetic as you are, don't you"  
"I didn't"  
"I hate you"  
"Adelinda-" Kane started to say, walking into the kitchen.  
"Don't talk to me!" Adelinda shouted, before storming out of the house.  
"You said he didn't do it." X-pac said to Tori.  
"Well he might have said some stuff that made her think he wanted to. Like...I'm the best he's ever been with, including Adelinda"  
"I didn't mean-" Kane said, before being punched by X-pac. "You planned this!" He growled.  
"You compared her to that?" X-pac said, pointing to Tori.  
"Hey!" Tori said. "You're just mad because I won"  
"This isn't a game"  
"It is to you." Kane said. "You're whole life used to be about comparing the women who were insane enough to touch you. You used to sit in bars with whoever would talk to you and make jokes about the ones you decided weren't good enough"  
"They weren't my daughter!  
"And you love your daughter so much you wanted her to find me cheating on her"  
"Everybody shut up!" Nash said, as he walked into the kitchen.

Adelinda sat at the bar, drinking her beer quickly before starting another bottle. "Hi princess." She heard someone say. She turned to see Justin Credable. "Want another beer?"

"This is sick." Nash muttered.  
"It was her idea!" X-pac shouted, pointing to Tori.  
"No one forced you to go along with it!" Kane shouted back.  
"I said shut up!" Nash told them. He turned to Hall. "Go and find her." Hall got up and left without saying anything, while Nash turned to X-pac. "What made you think this wouldn't happen"  
"I thought he'd just say no"  
"Ok, what made you think that Tori would not be jealous of Adelinda"  
"I'm not jealous of that bitch!" Tori snapped.  
"Really? So, your son worships her, one of your ex's is in love with her, another one of your ex's favours her over your child and that doesn't bother you at all"  
"I hate her because she's a bitch." Tori said quietly.

"She's a slut! Of course she's good at doing that!" Adelinda said.  
"Maybe it's Kane." Justin said, moving closer. "It was great with us. I think he has problems handling something that hot, maybe it reminds of how he became such a freak"  
"You let his father into my little brothers bedroom." She said suddenly. "You're loving this aren't you"  
"No, baby." He said, moving to kiss her.  
"I'm leaving." She stood up, but was pulled back. "Let me go." She said, trying to push him away.  
"You really love Kane don't you? Enough to be the sweet little girlfriend who'll wait at home while he does whatever and whoever he wants"  
"No. I just hate you more than it should be possible to hate!" Adelinda shouted, before he slapped her. She screamed when she felt the pain in her nose. "Finish your beer." He said, pushing it towards her.

"Get out!" X-pac shouted.  
"No! Why you make mommy leave?" Cory said, crying.  
"Get out!" He shouted again.  
"No, mommy, don't leave mommy." Cory cried as Tori left without looking at him. "I don't like you!" He said to his father. "You're gonna have to stop doing this." Nash said, picking up Cory. 


	27. Chapter 27

"Why is this that colour?" Cory asked, holding the key to the window.  
"I don't know." X-pac said, lifting his son so he could lock the window. "He can't get in." X-pac put Cory down on the bed. "Go to sleep"  
"I don't want you to go." The child said quietly.  
"I won't"  
"I love you dad"  
"I love you, too. Go to sleep."

"What are you doing?" Hall demanded. "What? She wanted a drink." Justin smirked. "And I think she'd want something else later." He said, stroking her thigh.  
"I don't like you." Adelinda said, moving away.  
"We're going home." Hall said, pulling Adelinda up.  
"I don't want to"  
"Leave her alone." Justin said before being punched by Hall.  
"What's that red thing...why is that-" Adelinda muttered. She leaned back against, Hall, finding it difficult to stand by herself.

"He's asleep. You're free." Nash whispered, walking up to Cory's bed.  
"I know." X-pac whispered back. He looked at his little boy, who was clinging to the bear that he'd had all his life. It was probably the only stable thing he'd ever had.  
"Are you ok?" Nash asked.  
"I'm a terrible father. He deserves better than this"  
"He knows you love him"  
"Not enough to not smoke anything I can find"  
"What?" Nash shouted.  
"Shhh. When I was with Tori, we just"  
"Why"  
"Because all I do now is listen to Adelinda crying about Kane and draw pictures with Cory." He looked at Cory to make sure he was still sleeping. "I love them, but I don't want them."

"This place is borrrring." Adelinda said, as Hall pushed her through the door.  
"You're drunk?" Kane demanded.  
"So? Maybe, I'll even pass out so you can have sex with Tori"  
"I don't want Tori"  
"Kane, you're making it worse." Hall said.  
"I don't think he is." Adelinda said. "I don't think he does want Tori. She's not boring, like me"  
"Adelinda-" Kane said.  
"No Kane, we're boring. You only wanna do the same thing in bed at the same time, on the same days, maybe I'm just bad that stuff. But Tori would want more than that. It wasn't better with her, Kane, it was just different"  
"You need to go to bed." Kane said.  
"No, you need to go to bed. It's passed your bedtime, isn't it? You might have to skip the shower and the reading, and maybe even cleaning your teeth but you wouldn't wanna fall behind on your 10 hour sleep would you"  
"I love you, not Tori." Kane said, gritting his teeth.  
"I know. It doesn't make you any less boring!" Adelinda screamed. 


	28. Chapter 28

"You're not old enough to drink." Kane said.  
"I'm not old enough to have sex, that doesn't seem to bother you." Adelinda snapped.  
"What are you doing?" X-pac said, walking down the stairs.  
"Oh great, another boring person." Adelinda said. "How much does it bother you that your 17 year old daughter has more of a life than you do"  
"You need to go to bed." X-pac told her.  
"That's what he said. You're both boring."

"Is it impossible to get bored here?" Torrie asked.  
"You might get bored of listening to them acting like children." Nash said, kissing her forehead.  
"Adelinda and Cory are children. I'm glad I'm not them"  
"What do you mean"  
"Adelinda just starting to get over her mom dying, up til now she hasn't been thinking. She'll probably wake up one day and wonder when, how and why she started living like this. And Cory will never have a real family. His parents hate him and each other"  
"How do you know so much when you hardly know them"  
"You can just see it when you look at them." She moved closer to him.

"This part's no fun." Adelinda said, pouting as she rested her head against the bathroom wall.  
"I don't miss this part." X-pac whisperd, stroking her hair.  
"I'm sorry." "If I knew this would happen I wouldn't have done it"  
Adelinda forced a smile.  
"I know, daddy." She said.

"You wanna stop smashing up the house?" Hall said after Kane punched another hole into the wall.  
"I can't believe she did that"  
"Why don't you ignore your stupid ego and go take care of your girlfriend"  
"She's not my girlfriend. I am not boring, she is just a stupid little girl"  
"If that's how you feel then get out"  
Kane stormed out of the house without saying anything.

"Hi." Tori said as X-pac walked out of Adelinda's bedroom.  
"Get out." He said.  
"I have to tell you something"  
"I don't care. This whole thing was stupid"  
"You wanted to protect her. And it wasn't stupid. He admitted he wasn't over me, don't you think your daughter deserves someone who only loves her"  
"Yeah." He said quietly. "Right now she won't see it like that"  
"She's young, she'll get over it"  
"What did you wanna tell me"  
"I'm pregnant." Tori muttered. 


	29. Chapter 29

"You're encouraging her." Sarah said.  
"How?" X-pac demanded.  
"You're making this as easy as possible for her"  
"She's sick, that's not easy"  
"She's not sick, she has a hangover. It's self-inflicted"  
X-pac ignored her and walked into his daughter's bedroom. She woke when she heard the door open and immediately felt the pain in her head.  
Her father gave her the white pills and water. 

"I wanna play!" Cory shouted, jumping on the bed.  
"Ok!" Hall shouted back, sitting up slowly. "Where's Kane"  
"Gone." Hall muttered.  
"Is that my fault?" Cory asked, starting to cry.  
"No. Why do you care"  
"He was nice to me. Everyone who's nice to me goes away."

"Tori just called." Nash said, walking into Adelinda's bedroom. "She told me about last night"  
"What happened last night?" Adelinda asked, resting her head on her father's shoulder.  
"She's pregnant." Nash said. He looked at X-pac. "And somebody is refusing to deal with his responsibilities"  
"It's probably not even mine." X-pac snapped.  
"Bet it's kane's." Adelinda muttered.  
"It's not Kane's!" Nash shouted.  
"Owww." Adelinda whined. "Daddy, why is he making my head hurt"  
X-pac pressed his lips to her head.  
"You need to talk to Tori." Nash insisted.  
"I don't want her here." Adelinda said, pouting.  
"She won't be here." X-pac said.  
"Stop putting her before Cory!" Nash shouted.  
"I'm not! If Adelinda's mother treated Cory the way Tori treats Adelinda I'd react the same way." "You still got her pregnant, so you can't be that upset! You have 3 children now"  
"The baby isn't even mine." X-pac insited.  
"It is." Tori said as she walked into the room.  
"Daddy make her go away." Adelinda said.  
"Get up and look after Cory!" Nash shouted.  
"Ok." Adelinda said getting out of bed. "She needs to rest!" X-pac shouted.  
"Doesn't matter." Adelinda said. "I've felt worse than this and I still had to get up and take care of Cory. I've spent the last 5 months doing everything for him, and listening to him cry himself to sleep because it's not enough. I've only been out once so I can play with him, I gave up wrestling before I even started so I could be here all the time when he's old enough to go to school.And now you want me to listen to you and let them pretend they're good parents"  
"It's not your responsibility to-" Nash said.  
"It is! Because If Tori's moving in here then I'm leaving. And I'm taking Cory."


	30. Chapter 30

"Watcha doing?" Micheals asked. He looked at Adelinda, who was cutting up herbs and adding it to something she was melting. "Are you cursing Tori"  
"I'm making a conditioner." Adelinda smiled.  
"You know you can buy those"  
"I'd rather make my own. Then I can add as many moisturising ingrediants as possible"  
"What's that?" He pointed to the herb she was adding.  
"Chamomile. It's good for blonde hair." She said added some honey. "I already made one for Cory"  
"Where is he"  
"He's outside." Adelinda looked out of the window and saw Cory playing.  
"Are you ok?" "Yeah. Why?" She asked.  
"You seem ...distant"  
"I'm fine." She said, forcing a smile.  
"I know Kev's expecting too much from you." He said quielty. "He's worried about Cory"  
"I'm worried about Cory! Tori left him, remember"  
"She's a bad mother. And Kid is a bad father. Maybe if they're together they'll be slightly better"  
Adelinda nodded, but didn't say anything.  
"At least I had 15 years with my mom." She said eventually."Everybody used to tell me I looked like her. And now I look so different"  
"Why"  
"Blonde hair. It's straighter. I starting changing my hair 'cos I was mad at her for dying." She wiped the tears away with her hand. "And I kept doing it 'cos I didn't want Kane she see any similarities between me and dad. And since my mom died I've always had something else to focus on, and now I only have Cory and Tori's gonna move in here and I'll be nothing to him"  
"You're his sister." Micheals said, pulling Adelinda into his arms and stroking her hair.  
"He doesn't want me. He wants Tori."

"How did you get a house that's so big?" Tori asked.  
"Look for one." X-pac muttered. "I like it"  
"Good." He said. "Because if you do anything to hurt Adelinda again,  
you're gone"  
"You were involved in that too"  
"That's done. I don't want to hurt her, you do"  
"Mommy!" Cory said, running into the room.  
"Hi." Tori smiled, picking up her son.  
"Daddy can I have $300?" Adelinda asked.  
"What?" X-pac shouted. "I gave you $50 yesterday"  
"I know, but my boyfriend has just dumped me and my father is having a baby with the reason for that so I really need to go shopping"  
"Fine." He said, giving her the money.  
"Thank you daddy." She smiled as she left the room.  
"Is this how things are gonna be? 'Cos Cory needs stuff too."Tori said.  
"Shut up!" X-pac said, lying back on the bed. 


	31. Chapter 31

"What are you doing?" Adelinda asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Just something for Cory." Tori muttered. "What's that?" Adelinda asked, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter and smiling sweetly.  
"Stop bothering me. I think Sean has $5 you haven't spent yet"  
"He gave it to me this morning when I was craving chocolate"  
"Why are you doing this?" Tori asked.  
"I'm not doing anything. It's very hard to get over such a difficult break up." Adelinda smirked.  
"And it helps to punish your father?"  
"This isn't about punishment, Tori, this is about power"  
"What power?"  
"The power that I have over my father. He'll never love you as much as he loves me, and I've spent the last few days proving it"  
"He loves Cory too." Tori answered. "And he'll love his other child. You're getting your way now,  
but when you're 18 and his other children need something you don't want, he'll have to put them before you"  
"Makes sense." Adelinda said. "He needs to be practical before he can be responsible, and Cory's still just a baby, of course he needs more attention then me. Except I love Cory, and when the other baby is born I'll love them too. You're the one who insults me in front of the others, Tori,  
you're the one who complains about the attention from dad, and you'll have to be the annoying girlfriend when dad refuses to grow up. If it ever is a chioce between us, I'll win and you'll lose"  
"Lose what?" X-pac asked, as he carried Cory into the kitchen.  
"Money." Adelinda said. "Seriously dad she spent $100 on shoes last week, she shops more than I do. I was just saying that when the baby's born all her money will go on them"  
"Can we not talk about the baby till it's actually here?" X-pac said, putting Cory down.  
"Why talk about it when it's here? We can just lock it in a cupboard untill it stops crying." Tori snapped.  
"Why you no like each other?" Cory asked.  
"Let's go to the park." Adelinda said, as Cory reached for her hand.  
"This baby needs you too." Tori said after they left.  
"It's not born yet"  
"You can't just pretend this isn't gonna happen. I tried that with Cory, it didn't work"  
"Why are you having another kid when we can't even deal with the one we already have?" 


	32. Chapter 32

"Hiiiiii!" Cory shouted as he ran into the room. "Dad!" He said, as his father picked him up. "Dad, is the new baby gonna be better than me"  
"No. Who said that"  
"I...If it's a girl you'll like it cos you like Adelinda, if it's boy you and mommy will have two. You don't need two." "Even if we had 100 boys I'd still love you." X-pac said.  
"Mommy already loves the new baby more." Cory said, as tears slid down his face.  
"I love you more than I love the baby"  
"What?" Tori shouted as she entered the room. "You don't love the baby"  
"How am I supposed to love someone that doesn't exist yet"  
"He does exist"  
"He"  
"I went to the hospital yesterday, remember"  
"No shouting." Cory said, covering his ears.  
"Sorry Cory." X-pac said, moving his lips to the black hair. "Can we just concentrate on him right now?" He asked Tori.  
"Hi daddy." Adelinda said. 

Kane opened his eyes and quickly closed them again, trying to get back to sleep. He eventually gave up and walked into the kitchen, trying to forget about Adelinda. He sat down at the table and let his head fall into his hands.

"You know, it's not a good idea for you to be walking alone at night." Undertaker said.  
"Why?" Adelinda asked. "I knew you were there"  
"How"  
"I don't know." She turned to look at him. "I just know when you're around"  
"You're a powerful girl." He said, pulling her into an intense kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

"Yay!" Cory shouted. "Presents"  
X-pac smiled at he sat down on the sofa.  
"I wanna have a birthday everyday!" Cory said.  
"We can't afford that many presents." He said.  
"You're not going to marry her?" Sarah screamed as she walked down the stairs.  
"Who?" X-pac asked, opening his beer.  
"Tori! How many other women are pregnant with your child"  
"Why would I marry Tori"  
"Because you're having a child with her"  
"And I have to live with her, isn't that enough"  
"You need to be sensible. It would make more sense for Cory and the baby"  
"I am not going to marry Tori"  
"Who says I wanna marry you?" Tori asked, sitting on the sofa.  
"It's the sensible-" Sarah started to say.  
"Well I don't like being sensible." Tori said as she picked up a magazine. "He's to ugly for me anyway"  
"Hey! That was mean." X-pac said, pouting.  
"Well, now I know where Adelinda gets that from." "What? Adelinda doesn't do that"  
"Yeah she does. "Daddy, I want more ice cream, daddy i need money for shoes, daddy, please let me and my on/off boyfriend live in your house without paying anything towards food or rent." You're both pathetic." "And you want me to marry that?" X-pac asked his mother, glancing at Tori.  
"Don't blame me just cos your daughter's a brat." Tori snapped.  
"She is not a brat!" "No shouting." Cory said.  
"She isn't even here when it's her brother's birthday." "She'll be here later"  
"Where is she now?" Tori demanded.

"When do you have to leave?" Undertaker asked.  
"2 hours ago." Adelinda answered as she looked at her watch. "I can stay longer." She said, kissing him.

"I had to take the night off." Kane growled, finally switching the TV off. He sat silently for a few minutes, before picking up the phone to call Adelinda.


	34. Chapter 34

"Dad's gonna kill me." Adelinda said, trying to control her breathing.  
"Was it worth it?" Taker asked.  
"Yeah. But I have to go"  
"Come back later"  
"Ok." 

"Stop giving him cake." X-pac said.  
"But I want some." Cory pouted as he jumped off the sofa agin.  
"Sit down and I'll get you some more." Tori said.  
"Don't wanna sit." Cory answered, jumping up and down on the sofa. "Adelinda"  
"Hi." Adelinda said, walking into the room. "How much sugar has he had"  
"A lot." X-pac said, looking in Tori's direction. Adelinda looked around the room and saw Kane standing by the door.  
"Hi." Adelinda said, sounding nervous.  
"He bought me a puppy!" Cory said. "Wanna see it"  
"Later. I'm gonna get some water." "What's wrong with her?" Tori said as Adelinda turned towards the kitchen.

"I tried to call you." Kane said, standing by the kitchen door.  
"I was out all day." Adelinda answered, trying to avoid looking at him.  
"I know I said a lot of stuff that...I didn't mean it. What I felt for Tori is nothing compared to how much I love you. I was just confused, she kept asking these questions and I..." He stopped talking and looked at Adelinda, who was looking at the floor. He walked closer to her to make her looked at him. "I was confused"  
"That's when you find out what you really want." Adelinda said as tears filled her eyes.  
"I don't want Tori. I need you. I wouldn't be like this if wasn't for you." Adelinda moved her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, stroking her hair. "I love you." Kane whispered.

"I wanna be a wrestler!" Cory shouted as he jumped of the sofa.  
"Go to bed." Tori said, leaning on the back of the sofa.  
"It's my turn to watch him." X-pac answered.  
"I'm the one that let him eat so much sugar"  
"He's almost as bad without it"  
"Well, he got that from you." Tori said, sitting on the sofa beside X-pac. "He has your eyes too." She commeted as X-pac put his arm around her shoulders.

Adelinda looked up at Kane, who was sleeping with his arms around her. She quietly got up and walked into the kitchen so she could leave without anyone noticing. "You're late." Undertaker said., before kissing her.


	35. Chapter 35

"Where were you?" Nash asked as Adelinda entered the kitchen.  
"I woke up early. I went for a walk"  
"So you're back with Kane now"  
"Yeah." Adelinda said, forcing a smile.  
"Are you ok"  
"I'm fine." She said, walking upstairs. 

"How long will he sleep?" Tori asked, lying down on the bed.  
"Hours. Minutes. Who knows?" X-pac muttered. "Go to sleep"  
"I'm scared." She said softly.  
"Of sleep"  
"No. I like sleep. What if I've hurt the baby? I was smoking all the stuff and"  
"Worrying's bad too. We'll deal with problems when we know what they are. Go to sleep."

Adelinda lay down beside Kane, who pulled her closer but didn't wake up. She lay in his arms, watching him sleep.  
"What?" Kane said when he eventually woke up.  
"I love you." Adelinda said quietly.  
"I love you too." He moved to kiss her, taking off her jacket. "What happened?" He asked looking at the bruises on her arms. Adelinda closed her eyes, thinking back to the pain she felt when Undertaker roughly pulled her into a kiss.  
"I fell." She said, trying to push thoughts of Undertaker out of her mind. "I love you." She said, stroking his face gently.  
"You already said that." Kane said, looking confused. He looked down at her arms. "Does it hurt?" "No." She said. "I'm gonna check on Cory."

"He was up all night and he only sleeps for an hour." Tori muttered, making some coffee.  
"I'm gonna be awake all day." Adelinda said walking into the kitchen.  
"You look tired." Tori commented. "This was on the counter this morning." She gave her the envelope with Adelinda's name on it. "Justin doesn't have a key anymore does he"  
"No." Adelinda said, opening the letter.  
"See you thursday." The note said.  
Adelinda stayed silent, knowing it was fom the Undertaker. She thought about Kane and was suddenly filled with guilt, knowing that she would go even though she loved kane. Thoughts of how much Kane loved her made tears slide down her face.  
"What the hell is that?" Tori asked, snatching the note from Adelinda's hands.


	36. Chapter 36

"What's happening thursday?"  
"Smackdown." Adelinda said simply.  
"Cory, go and brush your teeth." Tori said. The little boy jumped up from the table and ran upstairs. "Who is this from?"  
"The Undertaker"  
"Why would he...?" She looked at Adelinda. "Tell me nothing has happened between you and him"  
"That's where I was last night. And most of yesterday. You're gonna tell Kane aren't you?"  
"So Taker has a thing for you?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah"  
"And you like him?"  
"Well not exactly like I-"  
"You and the Undertaker?"  
"Why is that the only part that bothers you?"  
"It's just weird. You're so pretty and he's a freak"  
"You said that about Kane."  
"Kane's sweet, Taker's scary. There's a big difference. Why get back with Kane?"  
"I don't know. I was mad at him, then I missed him, then I was glad cos I got to be with Taker then Kane said that he needed me and I felt bad for him but today I looked at him and I was happy to be with him but I know I'm gonna go on thursday."  
"Do you love the Undertaker?" Tori asked.  
"No."  
"Do you love Kane?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Then you're not going on thursady."  
"I know I shouldn't but-"  
"Go back up to your boyfriend." Tori said, turning away from Adelinda.  
"Are you gonna tell him?"  
"No." 

"Do you know what's wrong with Adelinda?" Nash asked, sitting on the sofa beside X-pac.  
"Nope." X-pac answered.  
"Don't get too interested, she's only your daughter."  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"I think you need to spend more time with her."  
"You told me to stop spending time with her."  
"I told you to stop putting her before Cory. Maybe she should come to smackdown with us. Then you can be with her and Cory can spend time with his mother."  
"Ok." X-pac said casually.

"She can't go with you!" Tori shouted.  
"She's my daughter, I have to be with her sometimes."  
"Fine, just not on Smackdown. What if she gets hurt?"  
"No sane person is gonna hurt Kane's girlfriend. Why are you so worried about her?"  
"I'm just trying to protect her."  
"From what?" X-pac shouted.  
"From ruining her life!"  
"What do you mean?"


	37. Chapter 37

"Why would she tell you this?" X-pac demanded.  
"I found a letter from the Undertaker." Tori said.  
"She's still a child." He muttered, letting his head fall into his hands.  
"She needs to concentrate on Kane"  
"No she needs to stay away from Kane! She's not ready for this, she's 17"  
"So what do we do?"

"I love you." Kane said, stroking Adelinda's hair.  
"I love you too." She said, blinking back tears.  
"What's wrong"  
"I don't know." She closed her eyes for a few minutes. "I don't wanna hurt you." She whispered.  
"Why would you"  
"I feel like I can't breathe. This isn't fun anymore"  
"What are you saying"  
"I don't know"  
"Then find out!" Kane shouted.  
Adelinda looked at Kane and the looked around the room, looking confused.  
"What's wrong?" Kane asked. Adelinda looked at him again before leaving the room.

"What are you doing?" Nash asked as he walking into the living room.  
"Trying to see who's best at scrabble, Scott or sugar." Micheals answered.  
"Your losing a game to a dog?" Nash asked.  
"He got all the good letters!" Hall insisted.  
"He did." Micheals said.  
"What am I supposed to get with 1 D, T and O and 2 I's?" Hall asked.  
"How about idiot?" Nash suggested.  
"The dog still beat me." Hall said.  
"Well that's because-" Nash started to say, but was interupted by Adelinda screaming as she tripped and fell down the stairs. She screamed again, moving a hand to her stomach.  
"Why does it hurt?" She asked as Nash knelt down beside her.  
"It's ok, Princess." He said before she screamed in pain.

"Is she ok?" Tori asked as X-pac came out of the hospital room.  
"She is now"  
"What's wrong with her"  
"She was pregnant"  
"Is she ok"  
"She's not pregnant now. She's fine"  
"How can she be fine"  
"How can you believe that baby would have been anything other than a curse? She's too young, she wants to leave Kane and it probably wasn't even his kid"  
"She's lost a child"  
"She's not stupid enough to accidently fall down the stairs!"

Adelinda sat up in the hospital bed. She closed her eyes and tryed to ignore Kane, who was stroking her hair. 


	38. Chapter 38

"Maybe I shouldn't work tonight." Kane said.  
"Why not?" Adelinda asked, putting on eyeliner.  
"We've just lost a baby!"  
"I didn't even know I was pregnant. Should I wear the pink or clear lipgloss?"  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"Because I'm supposed to be going out with Torrie in half an hour and I have to look prettier than her"  
"I don't mean that. Why are you pretending the baby never existed?"  
"Because it didn't. By the time I found out about it it was dead"  
"So that's ok then?" Kane snapped.  
"No, It's not ok, I used to have a pink hairclip." She said, searching through a draw. "Found it." She looked in the mirror and started to brush her hair, untill Kane smashed his fist into the glass mirror. "What is wrong with you?" Adelinda shouted.  
"You only care about yourself!" Kane shouted.  
"So you just smash things? Very mature, Kane, you would have made a wonderful father"  
"And you would have been a terrible mother"  
"Which is why I don't want a baby." Adelinda said calmly. 

"Is she gonna be ok?" Hall asked, sitting at the kitchen table. "Yeah. She'll need someone to talk to when she gets over the shock but she'll be ok." Nash said. "You play scrabble again?"  
"Yeah, but with Tori this time. I won"  
"She's dumber than the person who's dumber than a dog? Why doesn't that surprise me?" X-pac smirked.  
"Because she was dumb enough to sleep with you." Hall said.

Adelinda knelt by the bed where Kane was sitting and moved the cloth over the cut on his hand. He winced in pain but didn't move.  
"You have glass in it." She said, getting up. She came back a few minutes later and started to pull the glass out with tweezers. "When It's clean. I'll make something to reduce the risk of a scar." She muttered. "But you might need stitches"  
"I love you." Kane said.  
"What?" Adelinda said, looking up at him surprised.  
"I've always loved you. When we first met you were so sweet and loving and gentle. I wanted to protect you, but you didn't really need it, you were strong and fearless. And you always saw the best in people and you didn't stop bothering them until they let everyone else see it too." "Why are you-" Adelinda said gently, sitting on the bed beside Kane.  
"Because I forgot why I'm in love with you. And I just remembered"  
"If we're really in love we shouldn't forget." She looked down at Kane's hand and cleaned off the blood. "Maybe we need to go slower." She said.  
"What?"  
"Well when you think of the number of years my dad's been talking it's about time he said something right. We don't get excited about seeing each other anymore and I miss that. There's a lot of things I wanna do that I have to do on my own and I wanna be with you forever without having any regrets."  
"Ok." Kane said.  
"I love you." Adelidna said, moving her lips to his. He pulled her closer. "I'm not happy the baby's dead." She said pulling away. "I just know we're not ready."

"I knew the stupid girl would get pregnant!" Sarah snapped. "How can you possibly think you can raise a third child?"  
"I guess I can't. I'll just go back in time and not get Tori pregnant." X-pac said. "Anyway, Adelinda got pregnant while she was in a relationship with someone who's responsible, unlike the moron you ended up with"  
"I did the best I could for you in spite of your father's-"  
"You sound angry." Adelinda said, sitting on the sofa beside X-pac. "Hi daddy."  
"You ok princess?"  
"Princess! No wonder she's spoiled." Sarah snapped.  
"I'm fine." Adelinda muttered. "You'll be happy to know Kane's gonna move out".  
"Really?" X-pac said, smiling. "Isn't this your 5th break up in 7 months?"  
"We're still together we just wanna go slower."  
"That doesn't sound like Kane."  
"Ok I wanna go slower. But I'm not gonna stop loving him."  
"You don't know what love is!" Sarah said.  
"I know It makes my life fun and my grandmother bitter. Whatever it is you don't have any."  
"Was it making your life fun when you were too upset to leave your room for 3 days because Kane didn't want you?"  
"Mom, she's 17." X-pac said.  
"That's no excuse for behaving like a child."  
"She is a child!"  
"You are very angry people." Tori commented.


	39. Chapter 39

"Now here's a list of suitable names for a child." Sarah said, giving Tori the piece of paper.  
"I'm not gonna name a child Edward." Tori said. "Why is Elizabeth on here? The baby's a boy"  
"That's for the next one"  
"Next one?" Tori screached. "I didn't even wanna have this one"  
"You didn't want what?" X-pac said, sitting on the sofa and drinking beer.  
"The baby." Tori answered. "Sarah's suggested some names." She gave him the piece of paper.  
"I don't hate the kid that much"  
"That baby is due in four months and you have no names?" Sarah asked.  
"Hi daddy." Adelinda said as she entered the room.  
"Well at least you are aware that you're having a baby." Sarah said, glaring at Adelinda.  
"Leave her alone." X-pac said.  
"How do you expect me to just watch as my grandaughter turns into an irresponsible slut?"  
"She's not a slut!"  
"She's a teenager who was pregnant"  
"This is differenet!" Adelinda snapped. "I'm not some stupid little girl who had a drunken one night stand, I love Kane!"  
"But you didn't love the child. You were so happy when you found out she'd died"  
"How could I want my baby to die?!" Adelinda screamed. "She was an innocent child. I wasn't ready but I would have loved her if I had a chance!"  
"Why do you do this to her?" X-pac asked Sarah as he put his arms around Adelinda. 

"Dad dad dad dad!" Cory shouted, jumping on the bed.  
"Ok!" X-pac shouted. "This isn't even my turn." He muttered as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Hi daddy." Adelinda smiled. "You look tired"  
"It's 6:30 am!" He snapped.  
"So the air's fresher. Where's Tori?"  
"I don't know. Hopefully she'll never come back"  
"Do you two have a love-hate thing or a hate-hate thing?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"You're so mean to her"  
"You've hated since you first met." X-pac pointed out.  
"But I don't now. She's been a lot nicer since she moved in here"  
"That's because everything's going the way she wants it. When she wants something she can't have she'll change back into the bitch that sees you as a threat"  
"Because I'm a bitch?"  
"Because me, Kane and Cory love you more than we love her"  
"Why are you so sure she's like that?"  
"Because I'm like that." He looked over at cory, who was sitting at the table drawing a picture. "I don't know how we managed to make him so amazing."

"We need to talk." Tori said, walking into the house. Kane followed her but said nothing.  
"I lied about being pregnant." "So...you're not pregnant?" Kane asked, confused.  
"I am. I got pregnant after I moved in with my son"  
"Why...? Why are you telling me?"  
"You're not very smart are you Kane? Do you not remember cheating on your girlfriend four months ago? It must happen a lot"  
"It's not mine. You wouldn't keep it"  
"It is yours. And I will keep it. He'll be raised by the man you hate, and your stupid little girlfriend will love him as much as she loves Cory. Unless you wanna lose her by telling the truth. It's up to you, Kane"  
"Why are you-"  
"Revenge. You dumped me for a stupid little bitch. And now it turns out I can give you something she can't. Or won't. How do you know she didn't throw herself down the stairs?"  
"She wouldn't do that."

_The child smiled and opened her blue eyes when she heard her mother enter the room. Adelinda couldn't resist a smile as she lifted the little girl into her arms and gently kissed the baby's forehead.  
"I love you." She whispered_.  
Adelinda sat up quickly, looking around her room for some sign that her dream was real and her baby wasn't dead. She eventually lay down but refused to let the tears come from her eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

"Why are you still up?" Hall asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Couldn't sleep." Adelinda muttered.  
"Well coffee's not gonna help." He pointed out. "What's wrong, princess"  
"I just... I had a dream about the baby. She looked just like Kane and I loved her so much. I thought having a baby would be smothering but she was so beautiful." She let her head fall into her hands and cried as Hall wrapped his arms around her. 

"Hi." Tori said, as she lay down on the bed.  
"Where were you?" X-pac demanded.  
"Shopping." "Stop spending my money"  
"You let Adelinda spend it"  
"She's my daughter"  
"I know. She's just like you"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean"  
"That she's a selfish, vain, shallow, stupid slut"  
"You're just saying that because Kane loves her"  
"But does she love him"  
"Of course she does"  
"So why sleep with his brother"  
"They were broken up"  
"They break up a lot"  
"Yeah. The first few times it was his fault, remember"  
"Nope." Tori said casually, picking up a magazine and switching the light on.  
"I'm trying to sleep." X-pac growled.  
"Really cos it sounds like you're talking"  
"Bitch." He muttered, leaving the room.

"When my mom dies I remember thinking that nothing would ever hurt that much but this is worse." Adelinda said, attempting to wipe the tears from her face. "I miss Kane"  
"Didn't you want him to move out?" Hall asked.  
"I thought that if I had my own life I'd be less likely to-"  
"To what?"  
"I slept with the Undertaker"  
"What? When?"  
"After we had that fight about Tori. I was mad at him but...it was more than that. I just felt...free"  
"And you don't feel that with Kane?"  
"I used to. I used to understand him and he...I'm different now"  
"What's changed?"  
"I just seem to be incapable of being in a relationship"  
"Then don't be in one"  
"When Kane found out about Justin he said that he only needed to know about stuff like that if I was gonna leave him. Why would he say that?"  
"Because he's obessed with you"  
"He was gonna chokeslam me cos of who my dad is"  
"Princess, if you don't break up with Kane you both need to get some therapy. Now go to sleep, we're training tomorow."

_The woman walked up to Kane, holding the baby in her arms. Kane smiled and took the child from her, and she ran her hands through her light brown hair before kissing him lightly.  
_Adelinda woke up from the dream, realising that this was the future she wanted Kane to have.


	41. Chapter 41

"You are a really bad wrestler." Bishcoff said, walking into Kanes locker room.  
"If you let me practice on you I'll improve." Kane answered.  
"You need to turn back into that monster. Why are you suddenly so happy? Do you have a girlfriend or something?"  
"Yeah. Adelinda."  
"When did that happen?"  
"Months ago. You scarifised her to me."  
"I did?" He thought for a minute. "Oh yeah. You still with her?"  
"Yeah."  
"I should give her a job." Bischoff commented.  
"Her dad won't let her wrestle until she's 18. He's already made her turn down a smackdown contract."  
"He sounds mean. Who's her dad?"  
"X-pac."  
"Really? But she's so pretty."  
"You told her about him! Have you been hit on the head or something?"  
"I don't know. Hey, the greasy one started wrestling before he was 18."  
"He's her father. It's his right to enforce double standards."  
"I did enjoy that." Bishoff said smiling. "By the way, I've traded you. You work for smackdown."  
"Great, I hate you anyway. Who's coming from smackdown?"  
"I don't know." He looked at the piece of paper he was holding. "Hell no!" 

"You're getting married?" Hall said.  
"You sound surprised." Nash said, acting offended.  
"I am! Why would you get married?"  
"Who's getting married?" Adelinda asked as she walked into the living room.  
"I am." Nash said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I love Torrie."  
"But...marriage is so...boring."  
"Can you at least try to be happy for me?"  
"Oh sure." Adelinda said. "You're boring anyway so I'm sure you'll be fine."  
"Thanks." Nash said sarcasticly.  
"I'm sorry, you know you and Torrie are perfect for each other." Adelinda said as Nash pulled her into a hug. They turned towards the door when they heard it open and a tall woman with red hair walked into the house. Her lip had dried blood, there was a cut on her forehead and her left eye was swollen shut.  
"Cora, what happened?" Nash asked, walking over to her.

"So you were gonna marry the guy who did this to you?" Adelinda asked, cleaning the cut on Cora's forehead. "Well I'm not now." "And you're Triple H's sister?"  
"Yeah."  
"And he doesn't care about you?"  
"Adelinda!" Nash shouted.  
"I'm just trying to learn what happened."  
"Read her palm." Nash suggested.  
"You read palms?" Cora asked.  
"Yeah."  
"That's really cool."

"No!" X-pac said.  
"Please? I'm 18 in 6 weeks. And the pay is really good."  
"I don't care, you are not wrestling before you're 18."  
"So you want me to do nothing for 6 weeks?"  
"I don't care what you do."  
"I've just been traded to raw!" Hall shouted. "I hate Bischoff!"  
"Well I like him. He's just offered me an amazing contract which dad won't let me sign."  
"Why not?"  
"She's too young."  
"By 6 weeks. It's gonna take that long for her to have a real match."  
"She'll get hurt."  
"I'll take care of her."  
"Please?" Adelinda asked, smiling sweetly.  
"You don't let her out of your sight." X-pac said to Hall.  
"I won't."  
"And you make sure she doesn't have a match she's not ready for."  
"Ok."  
"Fine." X-pac muttered.  
"Thank you daddy." Adelinda said, hugging her father. "You're the best dad ever."  
"The baby will disagree with you." Tori said, sitting on the sofa.  
"How do you know?" Adelinda asked.  
"I'm his mother." Tori said, before screaming and holding her stomach.


	42. Chapter 42

"Is she ok?" Adelinda asked as X-pac walked out of the hosptial room.  
"Go home." He said.  
"Dad-"  
"It's 2am, Go home. She's fine."  
"What about the baby?"  
"I don't know." 

"Is mommy gonna be ok?" Cory asked.  
"I don't know." Cora said, lifting Cory onto her lap. "I think so. But I think this picture will make her feel a lot better." She looked at the painting of Cory holding a baby. "And you'll need to get some sleep so you can take care of your lttle brother."  
"Will you read me a story?"  
"Sure." She carried the child upstairs.

"How's the baby?" Kane asked when Adelinda walked into her bedroom.  
"I... I don't know. Dad said he's really small-"  
"Will he be ok?"  
"I don't know. There are risks-"  
"But will he survive?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know anything!" Kane shouted.  
"Well I'm not a doctor Kane, what do you want me to say?" Adelinda screamed.  
"That my baby's ok." Kane mumbled.  
"What baby?"  
"He's mine. I slept with Tori just after she moved in."  
"She was pregnant when she moved in."  
"She lied."  
"I saw the test."  
"What?"  
"Dad made her take another one."  
"He's not my baby." Kane muttered, sitting on the bed. "I'll never have a child."  
Adelinda knelt by the bed and took Kane's hand.  
"You'll have 4." She said looking at the lines. "The first one will be born in 2 years. You'll have a happy releationship with their mother and you'll have a long life."  
"But not with you?" Kane said.  
"No." Adelinda whispered, resting her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair while she cried.


	43. Chapter 43

"Are you ok?" X-pac asked as he sat down beside the bed.  
"I've just had a baby. What do you think?" Tori answered.  
"Have you seen him?"  
"No." She closed her eyes. 

"So how long were you with him?" Micheals asked, putting the coffee beside Cora.  
"A year. The last time was the worst. We were supposed to be getting married and... I never agreed with what my brother did to you." She pushed her hair away from her face. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." She whispered.  
"You'll be ok."

"He's so small." Adelinda said, looking down at her little brother.  
"I know." X-pac answered.  
"Have you thought of a name yet?"  
"No. Tori doesn't seem interested. He might not live that long."  
Adelinda brushed a tear away with her hand.

"You're moving out?" Hall shouted.  
"I'm getting married." Nash told him. "So?"  
"I can't live here forever."  
"Why not? Live here, get drunk, avoid responsibility."  
"Grow up." Nash said, leaving the room.  
"I don't want to, that's the point." Hall answered, before punching the wall.  
"You're bleeding." Adelinda said softly as she walked into the room. Hall looked down at his fist, which was covered with blood.  
"What's wrong?" Adelinda asked.  
"Nothing."  
"You look mad."  
"I'm fine!" He shouted. He punched the wall again and looked at Adelina, who was crying. "I'm sorry, princess"  
"Is the baby gonna die?"  
"No."  
"Dad said he's gonna die. I don't want him to die, I love him."  
"He'll be ok." Hall said pulling Adelinda into a hug.

"What are you doing?" X-pac demanded.  
"Leaving." Tori said. "I saw him today. I don't want him"  
"What?"  
"I don't love him."  
"What about Cory?"  
"I don't love him either." She said walking out of the room.


	44. Chapter 44

"So how scared should I be right now?" Adelinda asked as they walked into the locker room.  
"You don't have a met yet." Hall said.  
"If I did have one I'd lose"  
"It could be against Tori. You'd beat her"  
"Like I did last time"  
"You didn't ask Kane to interupt the match to try to chokeslam you"  
"It feels so weird being here again. It's like a memory from a past life or something"  
"Was it a good life"  
"Well I didn't feel as bad as I do right now..."

"Where's Tori?" Sarah asked.  
"I don't know." X-pac said, looking down at his son.  
"She should be with her child"  
"I know that"  
Sarah looked at her son. "You should go home"  
"I can't leave him"  
"You need to sleep. He'll be fine, I'll stay with him."

"Why do you think Bischoff offered me the contract?" Adelinda asked, putting sugar into the coffee.  
"Since when did the sweet, innocent NWO princess not trust everybody?" "People lie, Scott"  
"You've changed." He commented. He leaned against the wall and moved his arms across his chest as Ortan walked past. He looked at Adelinda and opened his mouth to talk. "Walk while you still can pretty boy." Hall said.  
"Why should I listen to an old has been like you?" Ortan snapped. "And why would a beautiful girl choose to be around you and not me"  
"Because you're a pathetic loser who would be nothing if it wasn't for triple H and you spend longer on your hair than I do." Adelinda said simply.  
"That's not possible with hair that beautiful." He reached out to touch her blonde hair.  
Hall moved forward as Adelinda punched Ortan causing his nose to bleed. "What are you doing?" Micheals said as he walked closer to them.  
"Princess just broke pretty boy's nose." Hall smirked.  
"You're a bad influence." Micheals answered as they started to walk back to the locker room.  
"That was so cool!" Adelinda said. "Why haven't I done anything like that before?"

"I drawded dad a picture." Cory said, showing Cora the drawing. "Wow. He's gonna love this." She answered as X-pac walked into the room.  
"Dad!" Cory said, running to his father.  
X-pac forced a smiled and lifted Cory into his arms.  
"You look tired." Cora said. "How is he"  
"The same." "Is my brother gonna be ok?" Cory asked.  
"Yeah." X-pac said. "Shouldn't you be asleep"  
"Will you read me a story"  
"Yeah"  
"I'll make you some coffee." Cora said, walking into the kitchen.

Kane watched as Ortan touched Adelinda's hair, feeling the anger build up inside him. He watched as she walked away with Hall and Micheals, remembering that she was sacrificed to him be Bischofff, that he owned her. He smiled as he made his plan. 


	45. Chapter 45

"You're not happy are you?" Cora asked, sitting on the sofa beside X-pac.  
"Does it matter"  
"Well Cory and Adelinda know it. And when the baby comes home he will too"  
"They're kids. They're too focused on themselves to notice how anyone else is feeling"  
"Last night Cory aked me what he's doing wrong"  
"What"  
"He said he's making you sad and he wants to know how to stop before you start to hate him"  
"I don't know what to do." X-pac said eventually.  
"Sleep would be a good idea." Cora said smilling sweetly.  
"I missed you, Angel." He said quietly.  
"I missed you too. Were our lives supposed to be like this"  
"No. Actually I don't know what I wanted it to be. I was too drunk to make plans. I thought I wanted kids one day but that was always 10 years into the future. And I never wanted you around a guy who hit you"  
"What did you want me to do"  
"Be happy." He said simply.  
"I'm happy now. When I found out I couldn't have children I thought I'd never be happy again. Right now I'm not sure if I could deal with loving anyone more than I love Cory"  
"You've know him 4 days"  
"He's a great kid. You sure he's yours?" She joked, moving closer to him.  
"No." X-pac answered seriously. "I thought I was bad at remembering who I'd slept with until I met Tori"  
"Cory's a lot like you"  
"That baby's not."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Adelinda asked as she lay down on the bed.  
"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Hall asked, sitting up to look at her.  
"Because I'm...annoying. And selfish and I cry all the time"  
"That's Kane's fualt, not yours"  
"How"  
"When you were sacrificed to him you were a child and he used the fact that you didn't know anything to get you to think that you loved him"  
"The sacrifice wasn't his idea"  
"But he took a long time deciding if he wanted you or not and then got made at you for not being the same person he fell in love with when he finnaly decided wanted he wanted"  
"Or maybe you're so desperate to make me seem perfect that you're blaming Kane for things that weren't his fault"  
"He was the adult he should have been taking care of you, and teaching you things, and giving you enough space to be yourself without make you feel bad for want it"  
"like you do?" Adelinda asked softly, moving her lips to his.  
"You're too young." He said turning away.  
"I'm not." She answered, pulling him into a kiss. 


	46. Chapter 46

"I should go." X-pac said, sitting up on the bed.  
"Are you ok?" Cora asked, putting her hand on his arm.  
"I'm fine." He quickly moved away from her.  
"You need to sleep. I'll go to the hospital if you want"  
X-pac nodded but didn't look at her.

Adelinda picked up her bag and walked out of the hotel room, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "I don't konw why a girl like her would be with that freak." Trish said to Christian. "She's almost as pretty as I am and he's"  
Adelinda quietly closed the door and started to walk towards the stairs, but stopped and turned when she heard her name.  
"Adelinda could have almost anyone, and she picks Kane. This is the one time that her father is right." Trish continued. "I would never go near that insane freak." "He's too good for you, you stupid slut." Adelinda muttered to herself, walking down the stairs.

"Dad?" Cory said softly as he walked around the house, holding the small bear in his arms. "I dreamded about the ghosts." He walked downstairs and realised he was alone. He cried softly for a few minutes before the door opened.  
"What's wrong?" Adelinda asked.  
"I dreamded about the ghosts and dad wasn't here and I was scared." Cory answered as Adelinda lifted him into her arms.  
"Dad left you alone?" "I'm scared." Cory said, moving his head to her shoulder.  
"The ghosts aren't here. I won't let anyone hurt you"  
"I miss mommy"  
"Well somebody has to." Adelinda said, carrying Cory upstairs.

"You slept with her?" Micheals demanded. "She's your friend's daughter"  
"I know." Hall said, putting down his beer.  
"Why"  
"She's hot"  
"She's a kid, you said that yourself. Do you love her"  
"No"  
"Does she love you"  
"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

"You left Cory alone!" Adelinda shouted as X-pac walked into the house.  
He looked at his daughter for a minute. "If Cory wanted to be alone that's his plobrem. Anyway, I'm back"  
"You're drunk, there's no point in you being here"  
"I'm drunk because I live with you"  
"Very logical." Adelinda said sarcasticly.  
"You've just went 2 whole minuteses without saying Kane. Longest ever." He pushed her out of the way and went into the kitchen.  
"What?" Adelinda said, following him.  
"You always talk about Kane!" He said, getting another bottle of beer. "You're obbsessed with the fleak"  
"You mean freak?" "Yeah, that thing"  
"You only have to stay in one night a week and you can't even do that!" Adelinda shouted.  
"At least I can have a healthy kid, more than Kane can. His brat didn't even live 3 months"  
"My daughter was not a brat and what happened to her wasn't Kane's fault"  
"He doesn't deserve a shild"  
"He will make a much better father than you could ever be"  
"So why aren't you with him now"  
"Because someone has to take care of Cory, because you are incapable of being responsible for one night!" Adelinda screamed.  
"I tried to be responsible with you and you've turned into a shallow, idiotic slut! I don't even wanna look at you." He stumbled out of the kitchen, leaving he daughter to cry silently. 


	47. Chapter 47

"This is gonna take forever to organise." Torrie said, putting the magazine down.  
"Well we could have something smaller-" "No! This is our wedding, it has to be perfect. I've been dreaming of this my whole life."  
"So you should have already organised it." Nash told her.  
"I want it in the summer, I might have it planned be next year." Torrie said thoughtfully. 

"It was just one night." Hall said, already irritated. "Less than that."  
"It was wrong. She's a child. How can you even look at her like that?" Micheals demanded.  
"The only was you can not know the answer to that is if you've never seen her."

Kane smiled to himself as he thought of the rest of his plan. It would be perfect. His thoughts were interupted when he heard a soft knock on his front door that he thought was Adelinda. He told himselve he must be wrong and silently promised to hurt the next person that bothered him. He opened the door and saw Adelinda, with Cory asleep in her arms.

"I'll find somewhere else tomorow." Adelinda said softly as she closed the bedroom door. Kane stayed silent. "I can go now if-"  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
"Cory likes you. He feels safer when you're around."  
"He needs to learn what monsters do to children."  
"You're not a monster." Adelinda said casually, sitting on the bed.  
"I am." He said, moving towards her slowly.  
"If you were really gonna hurt me you would have done it by now."  
Kane smiled, realising she was right. He sat on the bed beside her.  
"What happened with your dad?" He asked.  
"He's completely irresponsible. I already knew that but I can't ignore it anymore, it's not fair to Cory or the baby."  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know." She admitted quietly. "I don't know anything anymore. For my entire life I've been a freak and then suddenly I'm too good for you because you're a freak except it's actually you that's too good for me because you're brave enough to be yourself and I'm not."  
Kane stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to understand her but eventually giving up. "What?" He asked.  
"I miss you. And right now if it was a choice between talking to you and going shopping for shoes I'd pick the first one."  
"What?" Kane repeated.  
"Nothing. If I can't understand it I can't expect you to. I just wish the last few months hadn't happened"  
"Me too." Kane said quietly.


	48. Chapter 48

"What's wrong?" Cora asked.  
X-pac closed his eyes and stayed quiet.  
"Where's Cory?" She asked.  
"With Adelinda. They left"  
"What do you mean? What did you do"  
"I was drunk, I didn't mean what I said"  
Well what did you say?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Kane asked, giving Cory some toast.  
"No." Adelinda muttered. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what she should do next, but had no ideas.  
"I wanna go the park." Cory said.  
"Not today." Adelinda told him.  
"But I wanna!" He shouted.  
"No!" Adelinda shouted back.  
"You're mean. I want dad"  
"Fine, go and live with him, I don't care if he leaves you alone all night!" Adelinda shouted, storming out of the room. "Cory didn't do anything." Kane said as he followed her into the bedroom. "You moved out so you could do what's best for him remember"  
"I don't know what to do." Adelinda said quietly. "I didn't think about anything. I have to find somewhere to live, and someone to look after him while I'm at RAW and when he starts school I'll"  
"He's not at school. And there are a lot of people who care about him. He's been through a lot, you should let him have fun today. You can stay here until you find somewhere else. Just eat something, you look like you've been starving yorself for 2 weeks"  
"Well I saw these jeans that only went up to size 4...dad's right. I am shallow." She muttered.  
"Your dad's never right." Kane said.

"You're an idiot!" Cora screamed. "How could you say that to her"  
"I...well I've just made her worse. She was a great kid before she met me and now she's"  
"She's just lost her mother and her daughter. She needs to believe she's worth something to have a healthy relationship and you're the only person who can do that"  
"So if I told her that guys will only want her for sex and no one will ever love her that won't happen"  
"What?" Cora screamed. "When did you say that"  
"When I found out about her and kane. I was trying to protect her, what I said was true"  
"For you and your friends it is. Kane isn't like you, he does love her"  
"I know, but at the time there was this thing with Justin-" 


	49. Chapter 49

"You're an idiot." Cora said quietly. "Do you want them back"  
"What?" X-pac asked.  
"Do you want them to live with you or...where are they now anyway"  
"I don't know. Probably Kane's"  
"You don't even know where they are?"

"I like the park." Cory said, picking up a different crayon and drawing another part of his picture.  
"I'll take you in a minute." Adelinda said.  
"I like drawing too." He said, just as Adelinda's phone started ringing. She groaned as she saw his was from her father.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Are you ok?" X-pac asked.  
"No I'm dead." She answered.  
"Where are you"  
"Why do you care"  
"You're my daughter"  
"Yeah. You're idiotic slut daughter"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"  
"Then why say it"  
"You've been acting different for months"  
"That's kinda what you've been telling me to do. What's the point in acting like who I really am if Kane will never love me for it"  
"I was trying to protect you"  
"What do you want"  
"Is Cory ok"  
"You didn't care when you left him all night, why care now"  
Kane stood by the door, listing to the conversation.

"Which dress do you like best?" Torrie asked, showing Cora the pictures.  
"They're both great"  
"You didn't even look"  
"I'm busy"  
"You're cleaning. You can pay people to do that"  
"Or I can do it myself"  
"Why"  
"The baby's strong enough to come out of hospital"  
"I don't think he'll be inspecting the kitchen"  
"I don't want him to get sick. He's still weak"  
"Oh. Which dress?"

"You're leaving?" Kane asked.  
"Yep. Dad pointed out that he's legally responsible for Cory. What kind of idiot would do that to a kid"  
"What about you"  
"Doesn't matter. I don't think he could be trusted with Cory and a baby"  
"I love you." Kane said suddenly.  
"I love you too. But you need to develop the confidence to want what you deserve and I need to grow up and stop acting like a helpless princess"  
"It should be easy if it's not who you are"  
"Then it won't take long." 


	50. Chapter 50

"I think I'm gonna go with the white roses." Torrie said, looking at the picture.  
"Ok." Cora answered, not really listening.  
"We need to pick the dresses next week. Don't gain wait." Torrie ordered as X-pac walked into the kitchen. "Can't you do something about the hair?" "Aiden's asleep." He told Cora, ignoring Torrie's comment Adelinda walked into the kitchen and took some water from the fridge.  
"Where were you all night?" X-pac asked "I went to this club until around 1, then I slept with the 3 guys who kept buying me beer."  
"What?!" He shouted. "You-"  
"What do you expect? I'm a slut remember?"  
"I told you I'm sorry about that."  
"You don't need to tell me, I'd be sorry if my daughter was a slut, too. Anyway, I clearly didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm going to bed."  
"Don't wake Aiden." Cora said.  
"I would never disturb the son you like you pretend is yours." Adelinda snapped, walking up the stairs.  
"I give up." Cora said.  
"I finished my picture," Cory announced. "It's flowers for the wedding."  
"They're green, everything has to be white." Torrie told him.  
"But I like green." Cory answered, starting to cry "I like green flowers." Cora said, lifting the child onto her lap.  
"How do you have green flowers?" X-pac asked  
"What is wrong with you? You're worse than Adelinda."  
"I'm her father, she learns from me."  
"If it's got this far she can't just be reacting to you."  
"Are you it's part of my daughter's nature to have sex with guys she's just met because they spent a few hours being nice to her?"  
"Some people are like that."  
"So you're just gonna decide she's a slut and leave her alone?"  
"You can't change who she is."  
"This is not who she is!" X-pac shouted. "But I am starting to wonder who you are."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I'm gonna go." Torrie said.  
"Nothing." X-pac said, walking towards the stairs

"What?" Adelinda snapped as Hall walked into her room "I'm supposed to be training you. We were supposed to start an hour ago. Having fun is fine if it doesn't affect your work."  
"I'm missing one day."  
"You missed 2 last week."  
"Not to watch TV, I'm doing some kind of exercise."  
"Princess-" Adelinda smiled and moved close enough to kiss him. He moved his lips against her but then pulled away. "We shouldn't-"  
"I know, but that makes it more fun." She said, kissing him again

"I need to talk to you." Sarah said as X-pac walked towards Adelinda's bedroom "I don't need you to point out I'm doing everything wrong, I know I am."  
"That's not what I need to say." She said, as tears formed in her eyes

"I have to go." Hall said, pulling on his clothes. "I have to train for my match."  
"What match?" Adelinda asked "With Kane. The winner gets a title shot."  
"I thought Kane was on Smackdown?"  
"Didn't you listen to Bischoff last week?"  
"No."  
"Kane got traded back." Hall smirked "No one wants him now that he sucks."  
"I miss him." Adelinda said quietly. "At least he cared about me."  
"I do care about you. " $ "Then don't go"  
"I have to." He pressed his lips to hers. "I'll be back in a few hours, ok?"


	51. Chapter 51

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Cora asked, picking up Cory's toys.  
"No." X-pac answered without looking at her.  
"You haven't said anything all day."  
"Be greatful."  
"I wouldn't be with you if that's how I felt. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just...Adelinda wasn't always like this. She used to be smart and caring and-"  
"Give her time. You went through the phase she's going through."  
"That lasted years. And I was never how she used to be."  
"You always cared about me." Cora said, sitting down on the bed. 

"Am I done yet?" Adelinda asked, pressing buttons to slow down the treadmill.  
"10 more minutes." Hall answered, "Go faster than that."  
"Then am I done?"  
"No."  
"It hurts." Adelinda whined.  
"Not as much as your first match will."  
"Do you think I'm pretty enough to just be a model or something?"  
"Yeah. You wouldn't be able to eat though."  
"It can't be worse than this."

"Are you sure you wanna do things like this?" X-pac asked, as Sarah took the glass of water from him.  
"I wouldn't do it if I wasn't." She answered.  
"If there's treatment-"  
"I don't want to be ill for my last few months."  
"What about dad?"  
"He won't care." Sarah answered. "I want to spend christmas with my family without everybody making sure I'm alive every 10 minutes."  
"Cora knows something's wrong."  
"She's a smart girl. Don't mess this up. She'd be an amazing mother."  
"She can't have kids. She had this miscarriage... She's great with Aiden and Cory though."  
"But not Adelinda?" Sarah asked.  
"They act like they hate each other. When Adelinda was like this with Tori I thought it was bacause of Kane, but-"  
"She was never in love with Kane."

"I painted a picture." Cory said as Adelinda walked into the kitchen.  
"Let's see." Adelinda smiled, sitting down beside him, and her father. "You should be an artist.Why don't you paint a another tree?"  
"Cory, you need to practise reading." Cora said, walking into the kitchen with Aiden in her arms. "I'll listen to you when I've feed Aiden."  
"I can do it." Adelinda said.  
"It's fine, I'll do it."  
"Cora, let her do something." X-pac said.  
"I can do it."  
"I'm not saying you can't-"  
"It's fine.Who would trust me with a child?" Adelinda said, walking up the stairs.  
"I didn't mean-" Cora started to say, before X-pac got up to follow Adelinda "Will she feel better if I paint her a picture of a tree?" Cory asked.

"Princess, she didn't mean she didn't trust you."  
"I don't care." Adelinda said, as tears streamed down her face. "She shouldn't trust me, I could even take care of my own baby."


	52. Chapter 52

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cora asked, searching for her lip gloss.  
"Yeah." X-pac answered. He silently watched the baby in his arms.  
"I don't have to go."  
"It's fine."  
"You can tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing's wrong."  
Cora left the room silently.

"You've lost five matches in a row. How is that possible?" Hall demanded.  
"I don't know." Adelinda whispered, wishing he'd go away.  
"You can't keep going out when you're supposed to be training. You're not even listening are you?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you think the bridesmaids dresses should be pink or lilac?" Torrie asked, walking into the room.  
"I don't know." Adelinda answered.  
"This is my wedding! Why is nobody interested?"  
"It's just a wedding."  
"It is not just a wedding! Wouldn't you want your wedding day to be perfect?"  
"I was tied down by the man I thought was my father and sacrificed to a man I'd never met."  
"I'm gonna go." Torrie said.  
"You need to try harder." Hall said.  
"I am trying. I'm just trying harder with the modelling thing."  
"You can't do both."  
"I know. I just can't deal with Kane and Bischoff's made you his tag team partner."

"The good news is you're getting a title shot." Bischoff said, walking into Kane's locker room.  
"Learn to knock." Kane advised.  
"The bad news is it's for the tag team title."  
"With the older greasy one?"  
"No. The younger greasy one." He turned to leave. "Wait, I didn't mean X-pac, he's on a different show and why would I want him here anyway? His daughter, who's younger than him and actually not greasy. She could be the hotest woman on RAW actaully."  
"You thought she was your daughter two years ago."  
"Well now I know she's not. Anyway, I think it would be more interesting if you two were a team. I really wanna get rid of Hall anyway, I never liked him."  
"You've made sure everyone knows that."  
"Not everyone. Anyway, I have no ideal where Adelinda is and your match is soon so you need to find her."

"You cheated on Cora with Tori?" Adelinda said into the phone. "What the hell is wrong with you"  
"I was drunk, I didn't mean to-" X-pac began.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"I think Cora knows. Has she asked you?"  
"No. Seriously dad you need therapy."  
"At last someone's told him that." Kane said. Adelinda looked up. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorow." She turned the phone off.  
"We have a tag match later." Kane said.  
"Why?"  
"Because that's what our annoying boss decided."  
"I'm...I'm not good at the whole wrestling thing. I know I wasn't exactly good before but now I...maybe you'd be better off with Scott."  
"That's not up to me."  
Adelinda looked away and spent the next few minutes trying to find a way to fill the silence. Kane watched her.  
"At least you haven't gone back to the whole monster thing." She said quietly. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak then turned away. "I...I don't know if you want to talk about it..." She looked at him again. "I just thought that if the baby was born I would have called her Ruby. I should have asked you first-"  
"She was your baby too. You probably would have picked the name anyway."  
"But I killed her...I didn't mean to..."  
"It wasn't your fault." Kane said without looking at her.

"I saw Tori last night." Cora said as X-pac walked into the kitchen.  
"I thought she'd left."  
"You're the worst lier ever."


	53. Chapter 53

Adelinda woke up slowly, aware of pain all through her body. She tried to sit up. "What happened?" she whispered. "You got hit with a chair a few hundred times." Kane said. "You're right. You're not good at wrestling."  
"So we lost?"  
"No, I won while you were knocked out. Maybe you'd be better if you'd eat more."  
"I don't get hungry anymore."  
"Neither do I, but there's no point in us dying too."  
"Why not? We're supposed to be protecting her and we're not even...wherever she is."  
"That's not how it works."

"It didn't mean anything."  
"So why do it?" Cora demanded. "What is it about her that makes you keep going back to her?"  
"I don't know."  
"My last boyfriend cheated. A lot. He said it was my fault."  
"Cora, you haven't done anything-"  
"I knew you'd say that." She started to walk towards the stairs. "I'm gonna stay with a friend for a few days. We can talk later."

"Did you love me?" Adelinda asked.  
"You know I did."  
"When did you know?"  
"When you told me about Bischoff being your father, I probably knew before then but wouldn't admit it."  
"When did you stop?"  
"I didn't."  
Adelinda leaned forward to kiss him. He moved his arm around her waist and kissed her, knowing he shouldn't, until he remembered how much pain she was in.  
"Why are you letting me hurt you?" Kane demanded.  
"It'll be worth it."  
"What will?"  
"We both want a baby, and I've done some stupid stuff so maybe it should hurt."  
"That's stupid."  
"You want a baby more than I do so it must be killing you."  
"We've both made mistakes. We can't bring a child into this."  
"I know I've messed things up but I don't know how to fix it. I love you and I miss my baby and it hurts that I can't hold her and all that other stuff just seems stupid."  
"Go to sleep. We can talk tomorow."

"I think I'm gonna need a wedding planner." Torrie said. "You've already planned half the wedding." Nash told her.  
"No I haven't, I've planned the venue, flowers, cake, music, dress, catering and bridsmaids dresses. There's so much I haven't done."

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Cora asked.  
"I thought you were leaving?"  
"Answer the question."  
"She won't tell me. I just know that it's too late for any treatment, all it would do is give her more time."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"She doesn't want anyone to know. She wouldn't have told me if she didn't have to."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I have 2 babies, I have to be."

Kane walked into the kitchen as soon as he woke up, where Adelina was sitting at the table reading.  
"What's that?" He asked, pouring coffee.  
"It's about the best types of yoga to do while you're pregnant. Coffee's bad for you by the way." Adelinda said.  
"So's not eating."  
"Well I'm eating now. There's a huge list of food that's supposed to be good for the baby, most of it's disgusting. Their grandfather's Paul Bearer though, so I think I owe the baby at least that much."  
"You're not even pregnant yet."  
"I will be. I don't wanna hurt this baby."  
"You didn't hurt the last one."  
"Maybe she just didn't want to be born until I knew how much I wanted her."


End file.
